Atomic
by English bloke
Summary: Finished! Robotnik creates a nuclear bomb and only the KGB and MI6 know. MI6 bring in Sonic and Claws to stop Robotnik before it's too late. Read and Review please because I worked really hard on this.
1. The Blast

**Atomic**

****

**Chapter 1: The Blast**

****

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. _Monday 24th August 1998__. __11:01 GMT___ -6._

The Alcomo Flats, the most worthless piece of territory to the country of Premier (USA). There was nothing, no resources, no farm less, nothing: just desert. It's only use was as a weapons test site; which it had been. It was the testing site for the world's first nuclear bomb, tested in 1948. It continued to be used as a site until 1963 when the area became so radioactive that the Premian Army and Air Force couldn't risk sending anymore men to the area and closed it.

         But that didn't mean that the site wasn't still used. It was used by another man: Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

         Robotnik sent his own money on rebuilding the site with building that can withstand the radiation and the equipment and kits for his men to work.

         The flats were the prefect hideout because the Premian Government didn't believe that anyone could on the build and use it.

"Mysico, have all the troops left site B?" Robotnik (remember people, in my version he is a chimpanzee) asked in his German sounding accent to his second in command.

         "Everyone who was counted for," Mysico answered.

         "Good," Robotnik said, "start the countdown."

         "Very well," Mysico said and picked up his radio. "Start the countdown."

         After a couple of second, the control team to start the countdown.

         "T-minus 3 minutes," the voice on the speaker said.

         "This is going to be a great moment in our history," Mysico said to Robotnik.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the world's most brilliant scientist and Former Major-General Mysico Magic one of the world's best military experts and physically the world's most powerful man. Both men were powerful themselves, but together they made one hell of a team. Both men meant up by change in a hotel in Troham (France) straight after Mysico left his home country away being count martial and framed for murder. Mysico always had an interest in his country's politics but never did anything about it, but men in the army saw him as a threat and wanted him in prison and out the way. But he quickly freed the country with a fake passport and using his shapeshifting abilities and went on the next flight available.

_T-minus 25 seconds.___

In the middle of the desert of the flat was the body of a man; a jaguar. He was an up and coming officer for Robotnik's forces and his companions hated him for it. They attacked him, knocked him out and left him for dead.

          He was unconscious on the ground. He was slowly regaining consciousness; there were 15 seconds to go.

          He was confused and it took five seconds before he remembered where he was and what happened, but it was too late for him to run.

          "Oh God, Oh God," he muttered to himself.

There was a massive bang and a white flash, which blinded him. The wind picked up and the temperature was starting to rise.

In the control centre was a great celebration; very one jumping up and down and cheering; everyone except Robotnik and his elite guards (technically their are his generals).

         Everyone could see out the window the mushroom cloud. Robotnik did it; he made a working nuclear bomb and could bring his war against the world to a new level. Now he can attack major cities and the countries wouldn't be able to fight back.

         None of his enemies knew that he was building a bomb, the only country that knew was Ferutme and that was because they were selling him uranium.

_The Comevalo, __Petrograd_, Rex. Same day. __20:31 GMT__ +3.____

The Comevalo was near the centre of Petrograd, the capital of Rex. The building was imposing on the citizens. It was a sign of power, yet fear within the communist state. This was because it was the headquarters of the KGB.

         The building was new; it was only finished in 1996. It was modern and now can truly rival the CIA and MI6 for technology, even though the KGB was one of the best agencies for human intelligence.

On the second floor was a small section devoted to satellite intelligences (Спутниковые интеллекты). They were men and women at computers continually looking at information from their satellites. Rex didn't have as much money as Premier for satellites but still can send some up into space. Technically both sides put their spying war on hold so they could focus on Ivo Robotnik, but it didn't mean they couldn't have a look in on other countries.

         One of the operators (a 34-year-old male wolf) was looking at photos sent from the Sputnik X: it was Rex's most modern satellite and it was orbiting Premier. He was just clicking thought the photos; they were all just photos of desert. Then he clicked on JPEG 1219.

        "OH SHIT!!!!" the operator shouted and moved his chair backwards and fell off.

        Everyone in the room rushed to toward him.

        "What is it?" a female Russian hamster asked.

        "Look at the screen," he answered.

        All of the operators looked and saw a series of photos of the mushroom cloud getting bigger in the middle of the desert.

        There was a lot muttering and whispering. This was major. It could many things: Premier building new nukes to take out Rex or Ferutme or it could be terrorists.

        "CONTACT COL. ARGINA!!!!" the senior operator shouted.

It took 10 minutes for Colonel Argina to arrive in the control room. The colonel was a 51-year-old European Eagle Owl, with bright orange eyes.  He was join head of the satellite intelligences division. At this level they was normally two heads of division; one for mornings and afternoon and one for evenings and nights.

        "What is the problem comrades?" Col. Argina asked.

        "A nuclear bomb went of in the desert in Premier," the wolf operators answered. "See for yourself."

        The colonel looked at the computer and saw the same set of photos.

        "Oh Christ!!" Col. Argina yelled. "YOU!!!" he shouted, pointing to the operator, "put the photos on to two disks."

        "Give me five minutes."

_Eароhb__, __Petrograd_, Rex. Same Day. __22:12 GMT__ +3.____

The Eароhb was the area of Petrograd where Government officials lived, e.g. Foreign Minster, Minster of the Police, Minster of Weapons production and Head of the KGB.

        The head of the KGB was General Sergei Immarov, a 63-year-old male polar bear. His hair was grey and he wasn't as active as he was. He was experience agent and master of languages. He joined the KGB straight after leaving university and never looked back.

        At the time he was watching the post-match showing of the local derby between Spartak Petrograd and CSKA. Spartak were the best club in Rex but sold their best striker, defender and goalkeeper to clubs abroad. They were still good, but it was tougher challenge for the league title. As a life love Spartak fan he was dismayed by the loses.

        His telephone rang.

        "Hello," he said.

        "General, this is Major-General Emmient I'm sorry to bother but I urgent news," the male voice said. The general was the head of space intelligence, a small wing of the KGB but he still had a position on the KGB cabinet.

        "What is it?"

        "Check your e-mails," General Emmient answered. "It will be easier to explain."

        Sergei went into his study and turned on his PC. It took a moment for it to load up log onto his KGB account. He clicked onto the e-mail from Major-General Emmient. He had a map of Premier with an area in the south west circled. He then saw the photos of mushroom cloud.

        "I see," he said into his phone.

        "That's why I couldn't wait for the meeting tomorrow. So what you plan to do?"

        "We can't do anything. I will give the President a copy of the photos and get him to come to the meeting tomorrow. But the only think I can do is send a copy to MI6."

        "Why?" Emmient asked.

        "Because they are the only agency that can do anything plus we own them one plus I know for a fact that it isn't a Premian site."

        "How?"

        "Because that site has been closed for over 30 years."

_15 Gravinton Street__, Immerson, Emerald, Freemantle.__ Same Day. 19:15 GMT._

Immerson was in the north of Emerald city. It was an expensive area of the city and only the rich lived there. Gravinton Street was a heavy guarded street; the residents had a private security firm to secure the street and most people had high tech security system and bomb prove doors and windows.

         In number 15 was Dame Catherine Walters (a 54-year-old female lioness). She was the head of MI6. To everyone in the intelligence world she called 'M'. The only people that knew her name was the Prime Minister (plus some cabinet ministers), her deputy, head of MI5, chairman of the JIC (Join Intelligences Committee) and the heads of rival intelligences organisations.

        Catherine was sitting in her study, drinking a glass of fine scotch. Her husband going to a conference in Yarnbroke and the children were downstairs watching television. She was listening to classical music, a love of hers.

        She was resting her eyes, enjoying the music when her phone rang. It rang twice before she picked it her.

        "Hello," Catherine answered.

        "Evening Catherine," Sergei said in a Russian accent.

        "Ah Sergei, what can I do for you," she said and checked her watch. "It's about quarter pass ten where you are."

        "It is. But anyway, my space intelligences division have taken some interesting photos in Premier, in Divan to be more precise. I will send you a fax of the photographs tomorrow morning."

        "Thank you Sergei."

        "We are even now."

        "My agents will something very soon."

        Both of them hang up. That call spoiled Catherine's evening and now she could only think about tomorrow morning.

_Lambrick__ Square__, Emerald, Freemantle.__Tuesday 25th August 1998__. __8:58 GMT_.__

Dame Catherine Walters entered the headquarters of MI6 with a small team of police; which was normal. She would be a popular target for assassins. She was wearing a black raincoat (because it was pouring heavily with rain), a business suit underneath and a pair of sunglasses with red lens.

        She went into her lift and went up to her office on the top. As she entered her office she removed her coat, hang it up and went to her desk. She looked out her windows. On a good day she could get a great view of Emerald (think of London), but all she saw was heavy rain and black clouds; and this was meant to be summer she thought.

        As she sat down Sergei sent the fax of all the satellite photographs and a letter with all the details. Catherine took a quick look at the photos and the letter and went outside to see her secretary.

        "Jennifer, can you call JC, 5 and Agent Gold please," she said to her.

_Lambrick__ Square__, Emerald, Freemantle.__ Same day. __9:25 GMT__._

Sir Daniel Lord; AKA 5 (head of MI5) and Sir Andrew Barr; AKA JC (chairman of the JIC) both arrived at Lambrick. Daniel was a 57-year-old grizzly bear and Andrew was a 62-year-old squirrel.

        Daniel had a quick car journey across the river. Andrew had a helicopter trip from Blackhall (the area of the city where most of the government ministries are based). Both men didn't know why Catherine wanted them.

        Both men entered her office.

        "Morning gentlemen," she said. "Please, hang up your coats and sit down."

        Both men did that. Andrew was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and silver tie. Daniel just had a blue shirt with a white collar and cuffs, with a red tie.

        "I'll go straight to the point," Catherine said and put the photos Sergei sent her on her desk. Daniel and Andrew both picked up some copies of the photos.

        "Shit," Andrew said under his breath.

        "These photos were taken by a KGB satellite over Divan state in Premier," Catherine said. "Sergei Immarov sent them to me this morning. The site was Divan weapon test site A, a site which hasn't been used since 1963. There are many terrorist groups we would have to look into, but asked yourself, who's the only man with the money, links and resources to do this."

        "Robotnik," Daniel said.

        "Exactly."

        "What do you want us to do?" Andrew asked.

        "Well, you'll give the photos to the committee and the Prime Minister. Daniel, I want you to get your agents to check all air and seaports, to make sure they isn't any funny activity. Also get your agents to check businesses."

        "And what about MI6?" Daniel asked.

        "I'll get my agents to check foreign businesses and governments with nuclear technology and uranium and other resources needed to make the bomb."

        "But what site? What if he made move and going to send it aboard or with Premier? What are you going to do?" Daniel was asking.

        "I'm already thinking ahead of you. I'm about to contact one of my agents to start a field op to get information and destroy the site. I will need help from both of you. I'm sure we'll meet with the Prime Minister in a week's time."

        "Thank you Catherine," Andrew said. "Fax the photos to me."

        "See your," Daniel said.

        Both men left her office. She pressed a button on her intercom.

        "Jennifer, could you link me to Agent Gold."

_Britannia House, __Africa__, Lion. Same Day. _13:30 GMT__ +4.____

In his office in the Freemantlish embassy was William Gold (the Final chapter 5). All he was doing was looking on the internet to see the cricket scores. He should have an inquiry against him because he single handed pissed of Lion's secret service and missed a group of potential assassins that could have killed the king. Let he put all the blame of the Lions and he got off scot-free.

        "DAMN IT!" he yelled and punched his desk. His home county (Lemeanshire) was all out for 223 runs and other side were already on 103 with only two men out.

        "Mr. Gold, you have a phone call," he secretary said.

        "Tell them I'm busy!" William snapped.

        "It's M."

        "Patch her though, patch her though," William said quickly and picked up the phone.

        "William," Catherine said.

        "Ah M, how good to hear from you," William said nicely. He was a bit like Basil Fawlty because he couldn't care about anyone he saw lower then him but would kiss their ass if they were higher then him.

         "Clam it William!" she snapped. "We have a situation in Premier and I need an agent to run an operation. So I want you to get the next flight to Emerald."

         "First class?"

         "I don't care if it's a private plane or a cargo jet," Catherine answered. "Now tell your deputy he is in control and call the airport for the next flight here."

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same Day. __10:07 GMT_ -6.__

"Well sir," a doctor (a male lizard) was saying to Robotnik and Mysico whiles walking to a medical room. "This is a miracle, you got to see it."

        "Can't you just tell us what happened?" Mysico asked.

        "It'll be better to show you," the doctor answered.

        All three men went into a room.

        "CHRIST!!!!" Mysico yelled.

        Sitting in a chair was a 29-year-old jaguar glowing bright green with black sunglasses. He was wearing a hospital grown.

        "What happened to you?" Robotnik asked.

        "My men attacked me when we were going toward the briefing centre," the jaguar answered. "I regained consciousness just as the bomb went off; explains the sunglasses."

        "But you should be dead," Mysico said.

        "I don't know how I survived either," the jaguar answered.

        "What is your name?" Robotnik asked.

        "Weston McAlpine," he answered.

        "You wouldn't mind if I got my senior scientists ran some test on you?" Robotnik asked.

        "With pleasure," Weston answered. "I want to know what happened as well."


	2. A New Start

**Chapter 2: A New Start**

****

_M20, Freemantle. __Friday 4th September 1998__. __14:05 GMT__._

"_And in sports news; it has been reported that __Emerald__City__ have put in a £10 million bid for __Diamond__City__ goalkeeper Marcus Gill. This brings a fifth club into the race to get his signature._

_        "And Peter Kenyon had reported to be sick, so leaving player/assistant manager Gande Diaranger in change for Diamond United's match tomorrow."_

        This was what Sonic and Amy were listening to on the radio as they were going to Diamond. Sonic was wearing his blue Diamond United shirt with jeans and Amy was in a light red jumper and long denim skirt. The sun was beating down on Sonic's car, so he was wearing a pair of blue sunglasses.

        They were an hour away from the city. Both of them, with Stars, Jessica and Knuckles were also riding towards the city as well. All five were going to start university on the 7th and were going to share a house together. There was a sixth housemate but the landlord wouldn't tell them anything about them.

        "Looking forward to living in our house?" Amy asked.

        "Yeah," Sonic answered. "I can finally live the way I want."

        "You got me to deal with," Amy said. "Plus Stars, Jess, Knuckles and this new roommate."

        "I know everything about Stars and Jess and I can handle Knuckles and whoever else the landlord can throw at us."

        "This will also change our relationship," Amy said.

        "For the better."

        On Sonic's left was a black 4X4 (they drive on the left in Freemantle). It was Stars with Jessica and Knuckles. Stars' and Jessica's dad loaned them his car because it can sort move things.

        Sonic picked up his mobile phone, looked down the speed dial until he found Stars. He pressed dial and it rang.

        "Want a race?" Sonic asked.

        Stars just hung up and spread up the road.

        "The cocky bastard!" Sonic yelled and pull his foot hard on the accelerator.

        Sonic quickly caught with Stars. Stars moved into the right lane to cut Sonic off. Sonic looked over his left shoulder to make sure no one was behind him. He moved into the left lane, overtook Stars and cruised at 85 mph.

        "ARE YOU MAD!!!!!!!!?" Amy shouted.

        "You should know," Sonic answered, "we been going out for nearly two years."

_Poland Street__, Diamond, Freemantle. Same day. __16:18 GMT__._

The group finally made it Diamond. Diamond was both a historical and modern city. It had many historical churches, it was the largest university city in the world (even though Diamond didn't have a university but colleges with specialize in a subject), businesses in technology, weapons, banking, etc. Diamond was also Freemantle's second city, so very important. Diamond also had two of Freemantle's biggest football clubs.

        The group were going to up a street with terrene houses. Sonic and Stars stopped they cars outside 16 and 18.

        Sonic and Amy stepped out Sonic's Porsche and Stars (combats and blue T-shirt) and Knuckles (jeans, black jacket, black top and light brown worker boots) jump out the front of the Range Rover and Jessica (jeans and a light yellow top) got out the back.

        "That was scary," Amy said to Jessica.

        "I know," Jessica answered. "What were they thinking?"

        "Don't worry," Amy said. "We get them to being in everything."

_16:40 GMT__._

Jessica was in the kitchen. Sonic and Stars were able to bully her to set it up. She was playing around with the microwave. Behind her she heard footsteps.

        "Hey," a female voice said.

        Jessica quickly turned around in shock. She knew it wasn't Amy's voice.

        It was 18-year-old red star cat with long blond hair. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top, jeans and light brown high heel shoes.

        "Sorry," Jessica said. "You scared me."

        "It okay," the girl answered. "I'm Natalie by the way," she said holding her hand out.

        "Jessica," Jessica said and shook her hand. "Don't worry, we're all normal people."

         As she said that Sonic, Stars and Knuckles rushed passed the door having a pillow fight.

        "Okay, I'll re-phase that: me and Amy are normal people," Jessica said.

        "What course are you doing?" Natalie asked.

        "Physics, you?"

        "Law."

        Both girls sat down at a table.

        "Where are you from?" Natalie asked.

        "Emerald, you?"

        "Warretar, a town 30 miles away from here," Natalie answered.

        "Why didn't you stay there?"

        "I wanted to get away from my parents," Natalie said. "I was going to move in with my brother but his girlfriend moved in with him and I just thought it be weird."

        "Did the landlord refuse to tell you info about us?"

        "Yeah, I couldn't believe it. He said he could tell me about residents. I would like to know who I'm going to live with!"

        "Don't get me started on him."

        "I won't," Natalie said.

        Both girls smiled.

        "Who else is here?" Natalie asked.

        "Stars, my twin brother," Jessica started. "Sonic, my half uncle, it's a long story, I'll explain later, Amy, his girlfriend and Knuckles, our mate."

        "And all of you are first years?" Natalie asked.

        "Yeah. Have you been here and set up your room already?" Jessica asked.

        "Only an hour ago, my dad and brother help."

        Natalie picked up her black leather handbag. "Want a mint?" she asked.

        "Just one."

        Natalie was looking in her handbag and pulled out thinks like a mirror, makeup and a blue inhaler before she got out a packet of mints.

        Jessica picked up the inhaler and had a look at it.

        "I'm asthmatic," Natalie said.

        Jessica put the inhaler on the table. "Sorry. I'm nosey."

        "It's alright."

        Sonic walked into the kitchen with a black box saying Amnesia in white text. He walked to the fridge and started to put cans of lager in it.

        "Jessica, mystery girl," Sonic said.

        "That's Sonic," Jessica said.

        "He's your uncle?" Natalie asked.

        "Yeah."

        "But his 18 and he's a hedgehog," Natalie said.

        "Yeah," Sonic said. "My dad is her granddad. See he married a star cat."

        "They had my mum," Jessica continued, "but they got divorced and he married Sonic's mum."

         "Okay," Natalie said, a little unsure.

         "Anyway," Sonic said. "Who are you?"

         "Natalie."

_17:53 GMT__._

Sonic and Stars were in the kitchen, both were planning to make dinner.

        "So, what are we going to make?" Sonic asked.

        "Let's just get a takeaway," Stars said.

        "Good idea."

        Sonic and Stars turned around. Jessica was behind them.

        "My God, you two are lazy," she said. "I'll make dinner."

        "We'll go for a takeaway," Stars said.

        "Why?"

        "Lets put it this way, if we had the choice between a your cooking and a slow painful death …." Stars was saying.

         "There one and the same," Sonic said. 

         "You're right."

         "I don't care," Jessica said and went to the fridge. "Ah."

         "What?" Stars asked.

         "We got no food," Jessica answered.

         "Takeaway it is," Sonic said. "KNUCX, AMY, NAT, WHAT DO YOU FANCY FOR TAKEAWAY?"

         "PIZZA," the three shouted.

         "We're off," Sonic said to Jessica and both Sonic and Stars went out to Sonic's car.

_20:43 GMT__._

Sonic was in his room. The walls were painted blue and it had all the basic prepared for him.

        Sonic was setting up his CD player, whiles singing.

        "_I've paid my dues_

"_Time after time._

    "_I've done my sentence_

"_But committed no crime._

"_And bad mistakes_

 "_I've made a few._

        "_I've had my share of sand_

  "_Kicked in my face_

 "_But I've come through!!_"

        "You're good," Natalie said. She walked into the room whiles Sonic was putting wires in the back in the CD player and speakers.

        "Thanks."

        Natalie sat on Sonic's bed. She picked up a CD Sonic had lying on the bed. Sonic finished up with the CD player.

        "Did you want something?" Sonic asked.

        "Well, my brother has tickets for the match against Oakfield tomorrow and he thought it would be a good idea to bring a roommate with me," Natalie answered.

        "And you picked me."

        "Well, you're a United supporter."

        "Sinces you're offering," Sonic said," I'll go."

        "We'll get to the stadium at 2:30," Natalie said.

        "Are you a big football fan?" Sonic asked.

        "Pretty big."

        "And a United supporter?"

        "Yeah."

_22:43 GMT_.__

"Could you put it on channel 2?" Stars asked Knuckles. Both were in the living, watching TV.

        "What on?" Knuckles asked in return.

        "Mum is going to be interviewed," Jessica said.

        Knuckles picked up the remote control and switched the channel.

        "But Mrs. Staray, what about your daughter?" the interviewer (a 49-year-old dingo).

        "What about my daughter!" Plant shouted. "I'm sending her to a private school, is there some wrong with that!"

        "But you're the minister for schools and secondary education."

        "So! I send my other children to state school and my former colleague who is the head teacher of there school gave her an IQ test and she went off the scale. He recommended sending her to a school that can meet her needs.

        "And anyway, you can't criticize me, unless you like double standards. I know that you are sending all your children to private schools."

        "Go mum," Jessica said. Both Stars and Jessica haven't seen they mother act like that. She was getting a lot of flak from the press because she was going to send her youngest daughter to Yarnbrooke independent school.

        "How's Plant doing?" Sonic asked.

        "I think she's interviewing him," Stars said.

_18 Poland Street__, Diamond, Freemantle. __Saturday 5th September 1998__. __11:15 GMT__._

Jessica and Natalie were in the kitchen. Jessica was wearing sport trousers and black T-Shirt with a two eyes and below saying 'Fear is in the eye of the beholder (Don't let it be you)'. Natalie was in jeans, a blue Diamond United shirt and her brown shoes.

        "What do you plan to do after uni?" Natalie asked.

        "I was thinking of joining the RAF as a pilot, do a masters in astrophysics and hope to become an astronaut," Jessica asked. "What type of law would you want to do?"

        "You make the most money out of business and contract law, but I think it's a bit boring," Natalie started off, "I personally enjoyed criminal law at A-level but I got four years to think about it."

        "What else did you do at A-level?"

        "Law, as I just told you, Freemantlish Lit. and History," Natalie said and suddenly had a thought. "Are you gifted?"

        "Don't know, never been tested. I got two A* and an A in my A-levels," Jessica answered. "My little sister is the one who is a genius. She's now doing her GCSEs at Yarkbrooke."

        "That's that posh private school in the north-west in the countryside," Natalie said.

        "Well, our old school said they couldn't meet her needs."

        Whiles the girls were talking Sonic was walking down the stairs putting a white Diamond United football shirt. When he went into the living room he saw that noone was there. He went into the kitchen.

        "Where is everyone?" he asked.

        "Stars and Knuckles have gone to get so food," Jessica said, "because we don't have any."

        "And Amy has gone for a walk to see what in the area's like," Natalie said.

        "What did you do about breakfast?" Sonic asked.

        "We had to skip it," Jessica answered.

        "When did they go?"

        "Half an hour ago."

        Natalie stood up. "Want to go now?" she asked.

        "It's a bit early," Sonic answered. Sonic looked down on and saw her shoe. "Do you like those shoes or something?"

        "It's because I'm very short," Natalie answered. She removed the left shoe by using the right foot. She had to bend her right knee and looked a lot shorter. With the shoe she was 5'7 and half, without she was 5'2.

_New Trafford Stadium, Diamond, Freemantle. __Saturday 5th September 1998__. __14:33 GMT__._

New Trafford Stadium had a capacity of 65,000, the second largest stadium in the country. The sets were either blue, red or white, on side said D.U.F.C, one of the sides behind the goalposts had the kit supposes logo (two white stick men), one with the team's logo and the section were Sonic and Natalie were sitting it was the team's major supposer; Coke Cola.

        The stadium was used as a football stadium and occasionally as a rugby league stadium.

        Sonic and Natalie were going to their seats. The tickets were for sits by the centre line.

        "Want anything to eat or drink?" Sonic asked Natalie.

        "No thanks," she answered.

        "Oh come on!" Sonic yelled. "You got the ticket, at least let me buy you something."

        "Okay, a cola," Natalie answered.

        It took Sonic five minutes to get to drinks. When Sonic got back to the seats he saw Natalie with male red star cat with blond hair. He was in his early twenties and in jeans, a light blue shirt and white sports jacket.

        As Sonic got closer he saw who it was.

        "Sonic," Natalie said. "This is my brother Ja…"

        "JACK LASER!!!!!" Sonic shouted. "JACK FUCKER LASER!!!!!!"

        Jack Laser was the most famous football player on the planet (if you read The Final you would know). He had a major knee injury during the world cup final and was unable to play; he still had to wait two weeks to get back into full training and another week for him to play in a match.

       "Don't make it two obvious!!!!" Natalie shouted.

       "Sorry, but it Jack Laser!"

       "It's okay Natalie," Jack said. "He's just a die hard fan."

       "You won't tell anyone?" Natalie asked.

       "I won't unless you want me to," Sonic said. "How's the knee?"

       "It's getting there," Jack said.

       "By the way here your drink," Sonic said and gave the cola to Natalie.

The stadium slowly filled with fans. Most of them were Diamond United fans in blue and red shirts, but they were some sections for Oakfield fans wearing white and green shirt (similar to Ajax's shirt but with green not red).

        Oakfield was a mid range club; they had good players and didn't worry about going down a league, but didn't challenge to win the league either. They were challenging to get into the UEFA cup; which was a major continental competition.

        Diamond United would normally be the favours to win; but they had an injury crisis. They lose Jack Laser, the captain Gande Diaranger, left back Freddy Carling and striker Robby Zamora.

        In the summer Gande Diaranger was made player/assistant manager at the age of 30. In the press they thought the manager would make him into a coach and he would give a senior coach the assistant's job, after losing Darren Conner to Easton to become their manager.

        Sonic, Jack and Natalie were chatting for half an hour until the match started.

The match started slowly, but most football (soccer) matches don't truly start until after five minutes.

        The first came on the 10th minute; a goal for Oakfield. It was a scrambles for the Diamond United defence. Quinton Damina (a 25-year-old lion) changed at the defence. Shot. The goalie pushed it away but the defences couldn't get it away and under 21 international Tim Sebastian (a fox) scored.

        The dugout (the area where the subs and managers are) was close to Sonic, Jack and Natalie. All three could hear Diaranger shouting.

        "FOUTU INUNTILE!!!!! FOUTU INUNTILE!!!!!!" was what Diaranger was shouting.

        "What's he saying?" Sonic asked.

        "Fucking useless," Jack answered.

        "Well it was," Sonic joked.

Diamond United got a goal on the 23rd minute, a freekick from Ashley Rayer. Sonic was wild when he scored, Jack and Natalie were happy as well, but a lot more calmer then Sonic.

        Diamond United got a second goal on the 52nd minute. It was great piece of skill by summer signing Tusko Fu.

        The final goal of the match was a goal for Oakfield on the 72nd minute. It was scored by Matty Stevens, a young defender who was predicted a bright future. He scored it by a headed during a corner.

        The match finished two all. It was a fair result, neither side deserved win. Diamond United moved up to second in the league and Oakfield stayed seventh.

At the end of the match Sonic and Natalie were walking out the stadium. Jack was been held up by fans who wanted his autograph.

        Sonic and Natalie were waiting outside the stadium. Many fans were leaving and were around the stadium.

        "I'm sorry about earlier," Sonic said.

        "It's okay," Natalie answered.

        "Why didn't you tell me who your brother was?" Sonic asked.

        "Would you have believed me?" Natalie asked in returned.

        "Good point. But you could have at least told me what your surname was."

        "Then you would have put two and two together."

        "Sorry about that," a voice said. It was Jack, he was about to get away from the fans. "Do you want to come back to my flat?"

         "I don't mind," Natalie said. "Sonic?"

         "Sure."

         Jack took them to his car, a silver car simpler to a BMW Z4.

         "Nice car," Sonic said.

         "Thanks," Jack answered. "Ah. I'm afraid you can't come."

         The car only had two seats, so he could only take Natalie.

         "It alright," Sonic said. "Maybe some other time."

_18 Poland Street__, Diamond, Freemantle. Same day. __20:32 GMT__._

Sonic, Knuckles and Stars were in the living room. They made their own dinner that night (chicken and pasta). All three were watching a video of a stage show (Hooligan's Island).

        Jessica and Amy were in the kitchen, making coffee. As they were talking Natalie walked in.

        "How was it at your brother's?" Amy asked.

        "It's alright," Natalie said. "He has a nice place."

        All three heard the blokes roaring with laugher.

        "What are they watching?" Natalie asked.

        "Hooligan's Island," Jessica answered.

        "The Bottom stage show?"

        "Yeah."

        "Excuse me for one moment," Natalie said. She got up and went in living room.

        She sat down next to Stars, picking at his food.

On the screen was a set of Desert Island. The characters were Richie, a white and brown guinea pig with long blond hair in his early-forty, he was wearing a white shirt, trousers, dark green tie, hat and a long brown streak up his back, and Eddie, a chimpanzee with no hair on his head who was also in his early-forty, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, fish-net vest and cream shorts.

        "But why couldn't we stay in Emerald?" Eddie asked.

        "BECAUSE THE POLICE WANTED US! REMEMBER!!!" Richie shouted. "'Oh, let's take so ecstasy' YOU SAID! 'Oh, let's see what ecstasy like.' REMEMBER THE NIGHTMARE 12 HOUR DANCE WE COULDN'T STOP DOING FOR 12 **FUCKING HOURS!!!!!!"**

        Richie showed the dance, which was him running on the spot and in the middle of it looking at his watch and screamed twice. He was singing the William Tell tune whiles doing it.

        "Well Brain Havery said it would be alright," Eddie answered.

        "NO IT FUCKING WASN'T" Richie shouted and did the dance very quickly. "REMEMBER THE FIRE! The ambulance," Richie continued. "**STEELING **THE AMBULANCE!!!!!"

        Eddie laughed.

        "De-dor de-dor, 'h-hey, let's go to number 10.' REMEMBER THE CRASH! THE FIGHT! Carty Bear's peek-a-boo bra!!"

        "Let's just sweep it all under the carpet," Eddie said.

        "THAT'S WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO DO WHEN THE POLICE RAIDED US!!!! This situation arose from your sadly disgusting sexual predilections. It was because of you we had to go on the run in the first place."

        "Yeah," Eddie agreed. "I suppose we were lucky when that theatrical agent; Sir Pervi McLeslie-Blowjob had an opening for us."

        "Yes. And we filled his opening so successfully," Richie said.

        "Well I'm good with a spade."

        "Yes."

        "Mind you it did make a mighty mess of his arsehole," Eddie said with a sick twisted smile.

        "Yes, and he was so grateful, we offered us a job on that beautiful Q&R liner."

        "Yes, that was a bit of a break."

        "Yeah. Well my only regret was that we were so earth scattering, so monumentally, crap," Richie said.

        "Oh come on! We weren't that bad," Eddie said, "It was a fantastic title; the great Arsehole and Norman."

        "WE WEREN'T THAT BAD!!!! Norman," Richie said. "I don't see why they didn't call us Peter Andre and have done with it. We weren't so must as a 20 minute diversion, more like a 24 hour pitch battle in the main dinning hall!!!! We were awful!!!!!"

        "LOOK!!! I WAS ALRIGHT UP UNTIL THE SWORD SWALLOWING!!!!!!" Eddie shouted.

        "THAT WAS THE FIRST ITEM!!" Richie answered. "Anyway, you're meant to swallow the swords yourself."

        Eddie jaw dropped as wide as possible. He was in complete shook.

        "NOT SKEWER SOME INNOCENT BYSTANDER IN THE FRONT ROW!!!!!" Richie shouted, while doing the action.

        "SHE WAS GAGGING FOR IT MATE!!! She had her mouth wwwwiiiiddddeeee open."

        "SHE WAS IN SHOCK AT YOUR COSTUME!!!!"

        "Nah nah nah nah nah, I was not wearing a costume," Eddie answered.

        "Exactly!"

        "Well I had my privates covered."

        "YOU HAD YOU DICK IN A BOTTLE OF VODKA!!!!!"

        "I was doing an impression."

        "Of what?"

        "A Molotov Cocktail," Eddie said. "Get it? Cock, tail."

        "We are a speciality act. We do not do impressions. You lowered the whole tone. The disappearing rabbits were a nightmare."

        "They disappeared."

        "YEAH, YOU THREW THEM INTO THE FUCKING AUDIENCE!!!!!" Richie shouted, showing the action.

        "Hey, they reappeared."

        "YEAH, THEY FUCKING THREW THEM BACK!!!!"

        "Well it was you who sawed the captain in half," Eddie said.

        "He was a volunteer."

        "No no, he was trying to stop the show."

        "Well whatever, the trick worked brilliantly, we saw him in half," Richie said.

        "I think the essences of the trick Richie is in the joining back together again."

        "Details, details. It's the sawing in half where the real drama lies and we accomplished that with perash."

        "No we didn't! We were hacking away at him for hours."

        "Well the blood fused the electrics and the chainsaw packed up," Richie said. "I told we should've used a petrel one."

        "Petrel is very, very dangerous on stage Richie."

        "YEAH! AS WE FOUND OUT …"

All four were laughing. But now Sonic's mobile phone started to ring.

        Sonic answered it: "Hello."

        "Spike, it Mets," the voice said. Mets is Sonic's MI5 handler, so always told him about missions.

        "What do you want?" Sonic asked.

        "I need you to go to number 7 Imperial Road," Mets said. "Alone."

        "Now?"

        "Yes now."

        "Right, you'll have to send on the phone," Sonic said. "I don't know where that is."

        Sonic went up to his room quickly. Pulled out his cupboard a brown leather jacket. Put it on and went to the front door.

        "Okay everyone," Sonic said. "I'm off."


	3. Meeting with Mets, Gold and Needles

Before I should have done the Copyright. Sega own Sonic, Knuckles and Robotnik, any other character is mine. Queen own 'We Are the Champions' and Frank Sinatra owns 'My Way.' Rik Mayall and Adrian Edmundson own and wrote 'Bottom Live 3: Hooligans Island.'

****

**Chapter 3: Meeting with Mets, Gold and Needles**

****

_Imperial Road, Diamond, Freemantle. __Saturday 5th September 1998__. __21:01 GMT__._

"Thanks Mets," Sonic said into his phone. "I'll see you in a moment."

        Sonic pressed end and turned it off. As he did this a car came along. The headlights blinded Sonic for a moment. The car stop on the side of the road and it was switched off. Both Sonic and occupant of the other car got out.

        The other occupant was a dark green star cat in his early twenties. He was wearing a black leather jacket, white sweatshirt and jeans.

        "What the hell!" both shouted to each other. "Why are you here?"

        It was Claws.

        "Mets called me," Sonic answered.

        "Same here."

        "Well let's see what he want," Sonic said.

Imperial Road was a normal street. The house would have fitted in anywhere. Build for families of about four or five. But number 7 was a MI5 safe house. The story to the residents of Imperial Road is it was a house for rent and that's why people don't stay there for more then 6 months.

        Sonic and Claws went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

        It was about a minute before they were let in.

        Mets opened the door. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

        "Good," he said. "It's make it easier that you are together."

        "Why did you want to meet?" Sonic asked.

        "And why only us two?" Claws asked.

        "Your questions will be answered in a moment," Mets answered. "Leave your jackets at the door. You'll have to meet two people now."

        Sonic and Claws removed they jackets and put them on a coat hanger.

        Mets took them into the living room. Two men were sitting in leather armchairs. The half fox/beagle was drinking a glass of scout. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. The other was a green lizard in a white shirt and black trouser.

        "This is William Gold," Mets said. Both Gold and the other man stood up. Gold shock their hands. "And the lizard is Dr. Joseph Disrael." Disreal shook their hands. "Both work for the Secret Intelligence Service AKA MI6."

        "Good to meet your," William said. "Winston highly recommends you." Winston was Mets' real name.

        "Thanks," Sonic said.

        "I have read your records," William continued in his public school accent. He had a file open in his hands. "Let's start with Sonic: Sonic Razor Spike. Born on the 14th of July, 1980 in Diamond. Son of Razor and Sasha Spike. Both murdered by Robotnik; sorry but I have to bring it up. Attended Angelon Secondary school. High GCSEs levels and A-Levels. Now about to attend King Edward's College to study of Language and Literature. Also a keen musician. Doing Drama and Music as background course.

        "Good university King Edward's," William said.

        "Did you go there?" Sonic asked.

        "Yes, did masters in Diplomacy."

        "Alright."

        "And Claws Dimon Staray. Born on the 8th of March 1978, in Emerald. Son of Diamond and Plantation Staray. Attended the same school as Sonic. Again high GCSEs and A-Levels. Attending Dr. Larain College of technology. Studying computing and robotics."

        "Were you boarded?" Claws asked. 

        "I like to about possible agents," William answered. "Anywhere I about to run a mission aboard and I'm looking for agents with healings abilities: that's why we only asked you two here.

        "But we need to perform blood tests. That is why our friend Dr. Disrael is here."

        "Why are you looking for agents with healing powers?" Sonic asked.

        "I'll tell you if you pass the tests."

        "Why do you need to perform tests?" Claws asked.

        "To see if you are able to do the mission."

        The doctor was setting up his needles to exact blood.

        "Give me a few minutes," Dr. Disreal said.

        "Good," William said. "It's give me a change to talk to you two."

        "Don't William," Mets said. "It's enough to get my agents to work for you; please don't torture them as well."

        "I like to get friendly with agents."

        "Didn't work well when you were in Lion," Mets said.

        "Ignore him," William said. "So your sister's going to Yarnbrooke."

        "Yeah, leaving tomorrow," Claws answered.

        "She shouldn't worry," William said. "Yarnbrooke is a fine school. Many people I know come from there."

        "I feel sorry for his sister," Mets whispered in Sonic's ear.

        "How and when did you join MI6?" Sonic asked.

        "Well," William said. "I went to Sandhurst Military Academy and studied Military Tactics after my masters'. Joined the army when I was 27 and worked for General Gardener's staff. I got a bit boarded because of the lack of wars, so I called my friend who was working for 'the Firm' in Premier. So he hired me in '79 and I never looked back."

        "What did you want to do before joining MI6?" Claws asked.

        "Either a military tactician or an ambassador."

        "Lucky he didn't or else we would've had a nuclear war by now," Mets said.

        "You watch it Winston!"

        "Every done field work or kill someone?" Sonic asked.

        "That'll be telling," William answered.

        "Can we refuse to do the mission?" Claws asked.

        "Absolutely."

        "Where is the mission?" Sonic asked.

        "I can't tell you unless you are able to do it," William said.

        "When will we know if we're able to it?" Claws asked.

        "If the blood tests show the results we want, then Winston will call you in five to seven days," William said. "If not then he won't call until another mission come up."

        "Ready," Dr. Disrael said.

        "You go first," William said to Sonic.

        Sonic went towards the Doctor.

        "Sit on a chair and lift up your left shirt sheave," Dr. Disrael said.

        Sonic obeyed the orders. Disrael picked up a needle and stabbed it into Sonic's skin. It stringed Sonic but he could get through the pain easily. Disrael extracted blood from Sonic. He putted the needle out of Sonic's arm and he was about to get up, thinking Claws was next.

        But he was wrong. Dr. Disrael picked up another needle.

        "WHAT THE FUCK!" Sonic shouted. "I THOUGHT YOU ONLY NEEDED THE ONE!!!"

        "We are going to run a lot of tests on your blood," Disrael said. "We'll need three samples from both of you."

        "Be quick then," Sonic said bitterly.

        Disrael extracted blood from Sonic, then from Claws.

        "I'll get them to the lab tonight," Disrael said, pulling them into a briefcase. He left the safe and took a taxi that was waiting for him. Mets called an MI5 driver to take the doctor back to Emerald.

        "Fancy a scout?" William asked.

        "We better not," Claws said. "We're driving."

        "Well you can't leave for ten minutes," Mets said. "We just let Disrael go."

        "Like your new home?" Claws asked Sonic.

        "It's alright."

        "What's your new roommate like?" Claws asked.

        "She's cool," Sonic answered. "Get one really well with Jess, plus…" Sonic whispered into Claws' ear. "I think she fancy's Stars."

        "What's her name?"

        "Natalie," Sonic answered.

        "We'll need to do a background check," Mets said. "I need some details about her."

        "In a moment."

        "Vicky won't be pleased," Claws said. Vicky was Stars' girlfriend, she when to Tikal University to study Sociology.

        "Why do you need to a background on her?" Sonic asked Mets.

        "That is a very stupid question!" Mets said harshly.

        "I'm just saying," Sonic answered. "She is an 18-year-old law student. What is there to vet."

        "You never know," Mets answered. "Just write down some basic details about her."

        Sonic was handed a pen and notepad. He sat down in one of the leather armchairs and wrote the details, with the pad on his lap.

        "Here," Sonic said, handing Mets the notepad.

        "Now I can get that done quickly."

        William checked his expensive gold wristwatch. "Still got five minutes."

        "Why didn't you tell us your real name?" Claws asked Mets.

        "Protection; for both of us," Mets answered.

        "But we didn't get codenames," Sonic said.

        "And we're using William's name."

        "Because the mission you might doing with him is a one shot mission," Mets said.

        "And codenames?" Sonic asked.

        "Don't need them let," Mets said.

        "When then?" Claws asked.

        "If or when you become MI5 officers," Mets said.

        "Unless we poach them," William said.

        "You wish."

        "We are the agency that need field agents," William said.

        "Exactly. That's why you're asking everyone, your people, my people, GCHQ, SAS, Marines. The list goes on."

        "At least we can command respect from the international community," William said.

        "Only because of Spy novels and films."

        "It's something."

        "This might be entertaining," Sonic whispered.

        "This must be a deeply embedded rivalry," Claws answered.

Sonic and Claws left the safe house quickly and went into their cars. Both obviously set home.

_18 Poland Street_, Diamond, Freemantle.___Thursday 10th September 1998__. __7:15 GMT__._

Sonic's alarm went off. He was still use to his old sleeping pattern; which was him getting to bed very late and waking up in late morning and sometimes early afternoon.

        University was already proving to be tough. He was already getting essay and reading assignment to do. On his bedside cabinet was a copy of 1984, the first he had to study for Literature.

        Sonic slowly got up and sat on his ball. He rubbed his head, then his eyes. The first thing to do was to have a shower. He picked up some white combat trousers, sky blue T-shirt saying 'SPOOKS' in white text on a black background, socks, underwear and his red trainers.

        He picked up the clothes and dodged the litter on his room. He quickly turned it into a tip.

Outside the bathroom was Stars wearing a grey T-Shirt and black boxers.

        "Don't you dare!" Stars said pointing his right hand at him. He was halfway in the room. "I was here first." He slammed the door. He was annoyed at Sonic for nicking the bathroom from him for the last two days.

        Sonic went into the lounge. Amy, Natalie and Jessica were on the sofa, watching the FBC morning news. It ran from 6:00 to 9:00.

_"The illegal blockade of Ferutme is nothing less then an act of war," _a male python wearing a military uniform. He had a Central American accent. He was standing behind podium. On the screen it said Gen. Anzio Ferror Foreign Minster. _"But my government is patience. We'll go to the Union Nations and go the peaceful route and ask them to take action against the governments of Premier, Freemantle, Sayer and Troham. But we are prepared for a fight and we'll win. The world is on our side."_

_        "All ready Ferutme's has put their Armed forces on their higher state of alert," _said an English sounding male reporter. On the screen was footage of fighter jets on a runway. In the background was a jungle _"If the crisis becomes a war then both sides will lose heavily. The people in towns and cities across the country are supporting President Espai." _On the screen was a wall with a painting of a gorilla with black military sunglasses and hat.__

        _"This is Adam Peters, reporting from Dridia," said the reporter (42-year-old badger) in the capital's main street._

"Idiots," Natalie said. "They are not breaking the law. Ferutme still have their land boarders' opens and the UN had had evidence that Ferutme have supported the drugs trade, terrorists and selling and making illegal weapons."

        "Learned that in Law?" Sonic asked.

        "International Law is apart the course," Natalie answered. "We have to debate modern issues."

After another five minutes another new report came up.

        _"Jack Laser is world famous for his football skill," a femalevoice said. On the screen it showed Jack Laser playing football and said 'Michelle Kingsley Sports Correspondent'. _"But his football is not doing the talking this time." _On the screen it showed Jack walking in on a TV set in the full Diamond United kit (blue and red shirt, white shorts with a red sprit and blue and red socks). _"Unknown to many football fans; Jack Laser is a keen supporter of children's and cancers' charity. He has already been asked to open the ___St. Thomas__' __Children__Hospital__ on the 30th of the month._

_        "The_ _Freemantlish__ Leukaemia and Children's Cancer Trust have asked Laser to an advert with will be released today." On the screened it showed Jack Laser kicking a football up and down._

        Straight afterwards was the beginning of the ad: It was a close up to Jack's face and there was only a black background behind him. _"Now let me tell you about something: leukaemia."_

        _"I caught up with Jack after filming…" the female sports reporter was saying._

"Shower's free!!!" Stars shouted. Sonic ran up to the shower.

Sonic was in shower. He was washing himself with soap and had shampoo form in his hair.

        Sonic was singing loudly and gracefully: _"Regrets, I had a few;_

_       "But then again, too few to mention._

_      "I did what I had to do_

_     "And saw it through without exemption._

_     "I planned each charted course;_

_     "Each careful step along the byway,_

_     "But more, much more then this,_

_     "I did it my way."_

  "SONIC!!!!!" Natalie shouted, banging at the door.

      Sonic stepped out the shower, put a towel around himself. He went to the door and opened it a jar.

       "What?" Sonic asked.

       "Phone," Natalie said, holding the phone with her hand over it. "He says it's urgent."

       "Who is it?"

       "I don't know, he didn't say," Natalie said.

       "Just give it to me then," Sonic said, taking the phone off Natalie.

       Natalie left, thinking Sonic was being totally rude to her.

       "Hello," Sonic said.

       "Spike," the voice said. Sonic knew who it was.

       "The blood tests come back?" Sonic asked.

       "Yep," Mets answered. "I need you to come to Imperial Road immediately."

       "Alright," Sonic said. "I just need to finish my shower."

       "No Spike. I need you here now."


	4. Results and Break In

**Chapter 4: Results and Break In**

****

_Poland Street_, Diamond, Freemantle.___Thursday 10th September 1998__. __7:41 GMT__._

Sonic was leaving the house. The air was cold but the sun was shinning. The forecast was that during the day it would warm up.

        Sonic was going towards his car and he noticed an expensive black car, with dark windows parked opposite the house. But he just ignored it and went in his car.

"That was close," a male brown and white half hamster, half squirrel in a Russian accent. He was around 31, a former KGB officer. "What's the record on him?"

        In the car were four men. The Rexam man was in the front seat, in the driver seat was a 29-year-old grizzly bear and in the back was a 32-year-old spider (with six arms) and an extremely muscular horse aged 27-year-old.

        The Spider had a laptop and a couple of pinhole cameras outside the car. He got a file on Sonic.

        "He's name is Sonic Spike," the spider said. "18, student at King Edward's College and an MI5 agent."

        "What did the boss say about him?" the horse asked.

        "If we take him it would be a bonus, but focus on the star cat."

        "Wasn't he the one the leader show real interest in?" the bear asked.

        "But we been asked to kidnap the star cat," the spider said.

        "I like to know why," the Rexam said out loud.

        "We know that that star cat is powerful," the spider said.

_Imperial Road, Diamond, Freemantle. Same day. __7:51 GMT__._

Sonic arrived at Imperial Road again. The road looked different in daylight. Claws' car; a sporty blue convertible was already there.

Sonic walked to the door and knocked. Mets (black suit, red tie) opened the door, grabbed his T-Shirt and pulled him into the house. He pushed Sonic against the wall and shouted: "YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!"

        "Calm down," Sonic said. "As William said I could refuse to do the mission."

        "Time is of the essence," Mets said. "Anyway, Gold, Disrael and Staray are in the living room."

        Sonic and Mets went into the living room. William Gold was wearing an Army Uniform (green jacket and trousers, black tie). Disrael was in a white shirt and black trousers and Claws was in jeans and a thin black sweatshirt. Claws and Disrael were sitting in the leather armchairs.

        "Good to see that you can join us Sonic," William said. "You should know why you're here. Dr. Disrael will explain the results."

        Disrael stood up, William sat down. He had a couple of pages of paper stabled together.

        "Okay," Disrael said. "The results were interesting to say the least. First of all, Claws, your blood showed that you couldn't die easily. We did everything we could to the samples and your immune system was perfect. We also injected your blood into lab rats and they couldn't be damaged for no longer then 10 seconds, unless their heads were chopped off."

        "Good for me," Claws said.

        "Sonic. You immune system was good as well. You couldn't get ill and your enzymes and other cells could be deformed by heat or cold. But it wasn't so good when injected in rats. They couldn't heal as quickly as Claws, but quicker then the average Mobian.

        "Also, your blood alcohol levels were extremely high. But you're young.

        "But you are perfect for the mission," Disrael finished. "Gold, you take over."

        Gold stood up again and Disrael sat down.

        "I sure you want to know what the mission is," Gold said to Sonic and Claws. "The basic is that our friend Dr. Robotnik and his gang of thugs have made an atomic bomb."

        "Shit," Sonic said.

        "It is," William said. "The KGB have been monitoring the area where he is developed the bomb and it seems that he is been a busy boy."

        "Where would we be going to?" Claws asked.

        "You'll be told when we go to the briefing centre on HMS Sovereig," William answered.

        "Isn't that our flag ship in the Ferutme blockage," Sonic said.

        "Yes," William said quickly.

        "When would we go?" Claws asked.

        "We go to RAF Ingren first," William said. "Mets has called for a driver to take us their now."

        "HANG ON! HANG ON!" Sonic shouted. "We have roommates, uni and our cars are outside."

        "Car keys," Mets said, having his hand held out. "We'll keep them in a safe storage facility in the city."

        Claws handed car keys over, but Sonic as a bit reluctant to hand over his Porsche. But he gave Mets the keys in the end.

        "Right," Mets said. "As you know, Stars and Jessica work for us as well. So I'm sending agents to them to explain what's happened and give them a reason they can tell everyone. And you can nick you friends' work to chase up."

        "Anyway you'll possibly be back by Sunday," William added.

        "I don't like the word possibly," Claws said.

        "Wimp," Sonic muttered.

        "WIMP!!!!" Claws shouted at Sonic. "You're not exactly the bravest man in the country."

        "I was only teasing," Sonic said.

        "Anyway," William said, "We got to go to the airfield. A plane will be there at ten."

        "The car is outside," Mets said.

        "You can go now, but if you stay, then you are committed to the mission and won't leave until it's over."

        "Could you give us a minute?" Claws asked.

        "Sure," William said. "Go into the kitchen if you want some privatise."

Claws and Sonic were in the kitchen. Sonic was leaning against the counter.

        "Do you think we should go?" Sonic asked Claws.

        "Well we have to," Claws answered. "We can't let Robotnik go around with nukes."

        "I just don't want to walk into a suicide mission," Sonic said.

        "I know what you mean. But we have stop him. Anyway, we won't be only."

        "So it's a yes from you," Sonic said.

        "Pretty much."

        "Well if you're going, then I'm going."

Sonic and Claws walked back into the living room.

        "We're in," Claws said to William.

        "Good," William said. "The car's outside. Mets will stay here to control his agents from here."

         William leaded Sonic, Claws and Dr. Disrael when outside. Outside was a silver BKM (my version of BMW) (picture a 5 series).

         William went up front with the driver and Sonic, Claws and Disrael went in back. Disrael was in the middle, Sonic on left and Claws on his right.

_Trinity_Medical__College__, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same day. ___8:46 GMT__._

Stars (in jeans, trainers, black leather jacket and white sweatshirt) was walking among fellow medical students of different ages. Trinity was the older medical college in the world and the possibly the best. It was the hardest one university to get into and students needed at least two A* and an A in Biology, Chemistry and at least one other A-level.

        The plan for all students was to do five years of university, become a junior doctor and work for three years in different departments and then another three years to train up in a certain field of medicine.

        "Mr. Staray?" a man asked Stars when he was walking next to him.

        They were two men walking along both sides of Stars; both were wearing suits. One was a dolphin and the other was a koala bear.

        "Who wants to know?" Stars asked in return.

        "We do," the dolphin answered.

        "Well I gathered that," Stars said. "But I don't know who you are."

        "Mets sent us," the koala said.

        "Right," Stars said. "What does he want?"

        "We have to tell you something," the dolphin said. "May you come with us."

        Stars went with the agents.

The agents took Stars to their MI5 car (a normal light blue car). The koala when in the driver's seat, Stars in the front passenger seat and the dolphin in the back.

        "What do you want to tell me?" Stars asked.

        "That your brother and uncle have been called up for a mission for MI6," the koala answered.

        "Shit," Stars said, putting his hands through his electric blue hair.

        "Mets has ordered us to tell you and your sister," the dolphin said.

        "And need you to make up a cover story," the koala said.

        "Oh great," Stars muttered. "Have Claws and Sonic got a change to go to back to the house?"

        "Doubt it," the koala answered.

        "Will the mission be dangerous?"

        "All missions are dangerous," the dolphin said.

        "'Cause at the house there is something useful that either of them can use," Stars said. "Could you take me to the house and I'll get the 'item' and you take it to them."

        "What is it?" the koala asked.

        "The white Chaos the emerald," Stars said. "All eight emeralds combined as one."

        "Christ," the koala said.

        "Right," the dolphin said. "We can swing to your house; you can pick up the emerald. Then we swing back here and drop you off. And we'll go to the base where your brother and uncle are."

        After that the koala started the car and they were going to Poland Street.

_18 Poland Street_, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same day. ___8:49 GMT__._

In the garden was the bear from the car outside the house. The group were waiting for everyone in the house to leave.

        Straight after everyone left the house the group were attempting a break in.

        The bear, an expert picklock was sent to go around back and get into the house. He was to search the house for anyone, then let his partners in the house.

        The bear had leather gloves on and a pair of brand new trainers to help hide his identity.

        He picked out his tools to unlock the door. He saw the lock on the white door. It was a simple to lock to do and wouldn't take him more then two minutes.

        As he predicted, the lock took 40 seconds to do; a new record for him.

        He walked into the house, putted out his pistol and shut the door behind him.

        He was in the kitchen. He quickly scanned the room. It was clear. He moved into the hallway. Again clear.

        He checked all the rooms in the house. Except for a fish tank in Knuckles' room and a couple of plants no one else was there.

       The bear picked out his radio from his jacket and put his gun in the holster.

       "It's clear," the bear said in his radio.

The bear waited in the lounge for his partners to enter. It was the spider and the half hamster half squirrel. They were going to enter the house dress as gas men.

       The spider rang the doorbell. The bear answered the door and the former KGB agent and the technical officer were in.

       "Right," the former KGB officer said. "Let's bugger the place." (Bugger can be a English swear work for the F word).

       The bear and the spider looked at their foreign partner.

       "Not literally," the former KGB man said.

       The three walked into the kitchen. The spider put the case on the table and opened it. In the case was bugging gear (pin-hole cameras, microphones, etc.).

       "You know what to do," the spider said.

       The spider and the half hamster half squirrel placed all the bugs in places e.g. phones, corners of the walls, everywhere possible. Whiles the bear was searching the house for useful information.

_9:02 GMT___

Outside the house Stars and the other two MI5 agents were coming towards the house. In the other was the horse. He saw the MI5 agents' car coming.

        "Car coming," he said into his radio.

        He watched until he could see into the car. He saw Stars' in the front seat of the car.

        "SHIT!!!!!" the horse shouted and scrambled to pick up his radio. "HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!!!!"

In the house the bear and the former KGB agent ran out the kitchen and into the garden. They ran and jumped over the fence.

        But the spider was upstairs in the Sonic's room, setting up bugs. He had to hid quickly. He when into Sonic's cupboard that was build into the wall.

        He shut the door. His body was rubbing against Sonic's clothes. There was now a risk that the police or MI5 can have a sample of his DNA; but it was very unlikely.

Stars pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and went into the house. The dolphin went in last and shut the door behind him.

        The three men walked into the lounge.

         "Where is it?" the dolphin asked.

         "Sonic's room," Stars said.

         The MI5 agents followed Stars into Sonic's room.

         Stars went towards the bed. He bent down and picked up a metal box from under the bed.

         The spider in the cupboard was taking notice. He was recorded the event on a small bugging camera in his hand.

          Stars picked out a small key from the keys he had. He unlocked the box and in it was the White Emerald, glowing.

          "Wow," the koala said.

          "Make sure Sonic gets the Emerald."

          The dolphin went out the room to contact Mets.

          "Why did you trust us?" the Koala asked. "For all you know we could have been international thefts."

          "You should do your research," Stars said. "I'm psychic; I can read your mind."

          "Make its easier" the koala said.

          After a couple of minutes the dolphin re-entered the room.

          "We're good to go."

          The three left the house and the agents took Stars back to university.

The spider waited for the signal that it was clear. When he got it he left the house via the front door.

_RAF (Royal Air Field) Ingren, 10 miles outside Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same Day. __9:45 GMT__._

The men working for MI6 were waiting in a lounge area on the base. The base was used for large bombers, troop and equipment carriers and the occasion passenger jet.

        On the runway was a small passenger jet called 'the Lightening'. It was about to go over the speed of sound easily. They were build in the late 70's; Sonic's Dad (when he was Defence Secretary) with the MoD (Ministry of Defence) ordered them as fast bombers and transport planes for officers, generals and political leaders. But they became less useful because of the development of commutation technology and missiles.

        William and Disrael were talking whiles drinking tea.

        "Do you know how Dazz is doing?" Claws asked.

        "She called Jessica the other day," Sonic said. "But I don't what it was about."

        "Possibly something she could only talk about with her," Claws answered. "You know, the sister sister thing."

         "Something we lack experience in," Sonic joked. Claws smiled.

         Moments later a RAF sergeant (a bald eagle) in a blue uniform.

         "A package from Mets to Spike," the Sergeant said to William.

         "Hand it to him then," William said.

         The sergeant gave Sonic a light metal briefcase. He left and Sonic opened the case. He opened the case. In it was the White Emerald.

         "This will be useful," Sonic said.

         "You don't know the full story let," William said.

         "Doesn't matter."

         A barn owl in a black uniform entered the lounge.

         "All aboard gentlemen," he said to the four men in the lounge.

         "About time Frank," William said.


	5. Mission Briefing

**Chapter 5: ****Mission**** Briefing**

****

_Café Cerian, Diamond, Freemantle. __Thursday 10th September 1998__. __12:11 GMT_.__

Sitting inside the café was an 18-year-old golden monkey with brown hair. She was wearing a blue jumper, jeans and high heel shoes. She was sitting only with a favoured coffee. She was waiting for her friend to come and meet her.

        The café was busy; almost all the seats were taken. It was a very large café, with wooden floors and walls. They were some pictures on the wall to add some favour.

        The monkey was looking around for her friend. She saw her friend coming towards her. It was Natalie.

        Natalie was wearing a red jumper, jeans, a white coat and her brown high heel shoes. In her hand was a cup of coffee.

        "Hi Gina," Natalie said whiles putting the coffee on the table.

        "Busy here today," Gina commented. "Did you get here alright?"

        "Yeah," Natalie answered, sitting down and taking her coat off. "How's uni going?"

        "It's going well," Gina answered. Gina was going to the same college, doing Law. "How's it in your house?"

         "They're nice," Natalie said. "But I would have preferred it if I lived with you."

         "What about Stars?"

         "I like him, but I can't go out with him because I live with him. Anyway, he has a girlfriend in Tikal."

         "If it's a long distance relationship; it wouldn't last," Gina said.

         "I don't know," Natalie said. "My relationships haven't lasted."

         "I know you Nat," Gina said. "I know you have a good taste in men and you should take your chance."

         "But you're bias."

         Behind the two girls was a horse with large muscles on his arms and chest. He was wearing a suit. He lit a cigarette and started to blow out smoke.

         Tobacco smoke is trigger for asthma and it wasn't long before Natalie started to wheeze.

         She quickly reached into her handbag and got her inhaler out. She put it in her mouth, took some deep breaths and used the inhaler.

         "Are you okay Nat?" Gina asked. Gina had always be concerned about Natalie's asthma ever since her first asthma attack when she was five at school.

         "If he stops smoking," Natalie answered. She turned round to the horse. "Can you put your cigarette out, please."

         "No," the horse said.

         "I have a health condition," Natalie said.

         "Ask me if I give a damn," the horse said.

         "Do you give a damn that my friend here has a health condition?" Gina asked.

         "No."

         "You know that you are a miscible piece of work!" Gina said. "Most people have a thing called common curiosity. Meaning that they care about other people. You on the other hand, don't. NOW PUT OUT THE CIGARETTE!!!" Gina shouted at the end. People looked at her when she shouted.

         "Fine then," the horse said and put the cigarette out. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

         Moments later Natalie saw Stars. She quickly turned away and put her hand on her face.

        "What is it?" Gina asked.

        "Stars," Natalie whispered and pointed to him.

        Gina looked at him. "He's fit."

        "That's why I fancy him."

        "Okay," Gina said. "I think his looking for a seat."

        "It's a busy café."

        "STARS!!!" Gina shouted, standing up.

        Stars turned and looked at her. _Who is that mad girl _he was thinking.

        "STARS!!!" She shouted again. "We have seat free."

        Stars saw Natalie next to her and walked towards them. He sat down with them.

        "Hey," he said. "Who are you?" he asked Gina.

        "Georgina Kingston," she said. "But call me Gina."

        "Take it Natalie told you about me," Stars said.

        "Yeah."

        "Why are you here?" Natalie asked.

        "I promised Jess that I meet her here."

        "Oh right," Gina said.

        "What do you do?" Stars asked.

        "Law."

        "Hard? Easy? Love it or hate it?"

        "I think it's alright, but I can't tell if it difficult or not," Gina said.

        "Same with Medicine."

        The horse behind them lit another cigarette. Natalie reached for her inhaler again.

        "Not again," Gina said. She turned around again. "I thought I told you to stop."

        "Bugger you," he answered. He took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in her face.

        Stars was angered by the man. He got up and walked to the man. He pulled the cigarette out his mouth and put it out.

        The horse got up. He went for a right swing. Stars grabbed his hand and turned him round and held his arm against his back. Stars forced him against the wall.

        "You should learn some manners!!!!!" Stars yelled.

        "YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARM!!!!!!" the horse shouted.

        "I personally don't care. Now say sorry to my mate."

        Stars grabbed the horse his left shoulder and pushed him towards Natalie.

        "Tell her," Stars said.

        "Sorry," the horse said, but with no meaning.

        Stars got him to stand up and pushed him away from him.

        "Now FUCK OFF!!!!!" Stars shouted.

        "I won't forget this Stars!!!!!!" the horse shouted. He left the café.

        "That guy was twice your size," Gina said in awe.

        "He's small fry," Stars answered.

        "You shouldn't have done that Stars," Natalie said.

        "It was nothing," Stars said.

        "No, I mean you shouldn't have done that," Natalie said with more force in her voice. "He could charge you with Common Assault. You can end up at a magistrates' court and you could end up in prison for six months if you get a harsh judge."

        "I doubt he would go to the police," Stars said.

        "How could you be so should? He knows your name."

        "First name. Anyway, he doesn't seem the type to grass." (Grass is a British (London mainly) term for snitch.)

Jessica arrived five minutes later and took Stars away with her.

_Jacob's Park, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same day. _12:31 GMT___._

Jessica (black sweatshirt, jeans, and trainers) and Stars were walking along the pathway of the park. They were children with their parents in the distances. No one was near them. Both had a takeaway coffee in their hands.

        "What's the plan of action?" Jessica asked.

        "We must tell Knuckles and Amy," Stars said. "No point keeping them out the loop."

        "I agree on that," Jessica said.

        "And we could call Wolfgang," Stars said. "He most possibly knows, but tell him just in case."

        "You can do that later."

        "Now we need to think of a reason why Sonic and Claws are away."

        "For Claws we can say he going to Emerald a job interview for a software firm," Jessica suggested.

        "Believable, but we'll have to make it a different city," Stars said. "We don't want mum and dad asking questions."

        "Okay, Tikal or Oakfield?"

        "Up to you."

        "And Sonic?"

        "We can tell people that his Nan is sick and Sonic needed to see her," Stars said.

        "That's good," Jessica said. "I just hope you haven't temped fate."

        "I hope I haven't either."

_HMS Sovereig, __Calientleado__Sea__.__ Same day. _9:11 GMT___ -5._

The Lightening plane landed on the world's largest Aircraft Carrier. At the moment it was one of a kind. More were being built, but the next one was due to deployed in 2000.

        HMS Sovereig was about to carry 95 jets and 15 helicopters. It was the longest carrier at a length of 450 meters.

        The plane took four hours to get to the carrier and now the group were technically at the carrier before they left because they left at 10 am.

        Awaiting the group was the ship's captain, Captain Regan Lemain, a mallard duck aged 46.

        The group step off the plane. Captain Lemain was the first people they met.

        "Colonel Gold," he said, saluting. "I'm Captain Regan Lemain. Welcome to His Majesty's Ship, the Sovereig."

        "Thank you Captain," Gold said, saluting back. "Are all the men here?"

        "One of them still is doing a mission in New Kieran. We sent a helicopter and he should be here in two hours. Our video links are ready."

        "Very good captain," William said and gave him a final salute.

        The first thing Sonic and Claws (both dressed as Marines) noticed was the heat and humility.

        "Gentlemen," a young sailor said. He was a sea turtle, he was only 18. "Follow me."

       Sonic and Claws followed the young sailor.

       "Where are you taking up?" Sonic asked.

       "To the living quarters until you're requested by Capt. Lemain, Col. Gold or Admiral De Maja."

       "Right," Sonic said.

_9:23 GMT_ -5__

"Enjoy," the young seaman said to blokes as they went into the cabin.

        It was room for mid ranking officers. It was build for two men to live in.

        "Not bad," Claws said.

        "We could have been given worst," Sonic said. "We could have been put on a Great War Submarine."

        "You've been watching too many films."

_Helipad.__ 11:13 GMT -5._

On the deck of the carrier was a helicopter landing on the helipad. Jumping off it was a 38-year-old Bengal Tiger in green jungle battle dress uniform (BDU). Awaiting the MI6 agent was a navy lieutenant, a 34-year-old killer whale.

        "Commander Nicholas," the lieutenant said. "Welcome. I'm Lt. Scott. Everyone is here. The seaman will show you to your quarters."

        "Thank you," the agent said in posh accent.

Lt. Scott went to the telephone to the control room. He picked it up.

        "Captain," he said. "Lt. Scott. The commander has arrived."

        "Thank you Lieutenant," the captain answered.

_Officer Quarters. __11:23 GMT__ -5._

Sonic and Claws hadn't been told anything. They had been in the room for two hours.

        They had a pack of cards to keep them entertained. 

        They had been packing poker most of the time. The problem was they had nothing to bet and both of them didn't want to see each other naked.

        "Three kings and two twos," Claws said, laying his cards on the table.

        "Four aces," Sonic said.

        "Damn," Claws said.

        "Don't worry. We're not betting anything."

        "Because we haven't got anything to bet."

        The turtle seaman entered the room.

        "You are needed in the briefing room," he said. "Follow me."

        "Finally," Sonic said.

_Briefing Room.__11:31 GMT__ -5._

In the room was William, Dr. Disrael, Capt. Lemain and Admiral De Maja (a 60-year-old osprey). Also in the room was a leopard in a white T-Shirt with BDU trousers and ripped unbuttoned, sleeveless shirt and an eagle owl sporting a similar look.

        "It's a bit weird seeing an army man to be in the SIS," the admiral said. (SIS also means MI6).

        "Just because 'the Firm' was created by a sailor, doesn't mean we are full of sailors," William answered.

        "But most officers like you stay in the army," De Maja said.

        "I got bored," William said. "My friend wanted me to join; so I did."

        "Good for you."

       More seamen brought men to the briefing room. Commander Nicholas was one. The others were six soldiers (a black bear, a coyote, a rattlesnake, a golden retriever, a gorilla and a rabbit) and a female tiger with long blond hair. On a screen was 52-year-old polar bear.

       "Is everyone here?" the polar bear asked.

       "No sir," William said. "We are waiting for ... six more people."

       _SIX!!! Sonic thought. __How big is this operation going to be?_

       It took a minute before the other six men arrived. They were a lion, a deer, a wolf, a scorpion, a kangaroo and a scarlet macaw.

       "Great," William said, rubbing his hands together. "Now we can start.

       "As you all know I'm William Gold. This is Sir Richard Smyth, the head of the Secret Intelligence Service attaché in Premier."

       "Hello," the polar bear said.

       "And this is Dr. Disrael. And Admiral De Maja and Captain Lemain. And now the difficult bit," William said; he was going to have to introduce everyone to else other. "First, meet Thomas Nicholas, MI6 field agent," William said.

       "Hey," Commander Nicholas said.

       "This is Verity McBalit, another agent from MI6."

       The female tiger nodded.

       "And that's Campbell Vains, the final agent from MI6," William said.

       The kangaroo didn't show and indication that he was Campbell.

       "Also we have Sonic Spike and Claws Staray from MI5," William said. "There is Lieutenant Colonel Leon Dalo, SAS," the leopard nodded. "Captain Eddie O'Day, SAS," that was the eagle owl. "Captain Bear Tabia, SAS" the black bear. "2nd Lt. Paul Brazil, SAS," the macaw. "Lt. Uno Cellar, SBS," the golden retriever. "Sgt. Cyrus Grey, marine," the silver furred rabbit. "Staff Sgt. Nick Snape, Freemantlish SBS," the rattlesnake. "Lt. String Vegus, SAS," the scorpion. "Corporal Ron Wells, marine," the coyote. "Sgt. Simpson Griffin, marine," the wolf. "Warrant Officer Class 2 Jun Opum, SAS," the gorilla. "2nd Lt. Bill Norris, SBS," the lion. "And Private Simon Lewis, marine," the deer.

        Everyone was looking at each other looked; it was a lot to take in.

        "Okay," William continued. "As you all know Robotnik has made nuclear bomb and we believe he has more." On another screen behind them were the satellite photos of the mushroom cloud. Many sets of eyes were focus on them. William put a map of Premier on the silver table with a red circle in the southeast.

       "The site is in Divan," William went on. "It was on a site that hasn't been used since the 60s.

       "For those who's history isn't that good, us, the Sayerish and Premian built the first Nuclear Bomb in 48. The site has been used so much that it was closed down and it's so radioactive that you and I would die."

       "So you want to send us to our death," Lt Cellar said.

       "Let me finish," William said. "We need to destroy the site and any bombs there. Intelligence also shows that Robotnik has developed a chemical can protect he troops from the radiation. Plus we need to find out about the Atomic project. The firewall for it is impossible to break."

       "Are you should it not about the bombs?" Verity asked in a Scottish accent.

       "Possibly, but we can't take any changes," William answered. "Me, Lt. Col Dalo and Sir Richard Smyth have come up with a plan. You'll all be split into four groups. One will focus on intelligence and will get the information about the bombs, the chemicals and the Atomic project. Another will set explosives around the base, but mainly around the bombs and make them no more then dirty bombs. The third group will fight the forces to give the other two groups to fulfil their objectives and steal anything need for the escapes. And the four will sniper troops, vehicles and basically be like the third group and cause mayhem."

        "What groups are we in?" Sonic asked.

        "Here," William said, putting a load of envelopes on the table. "Pass them around; your name will be on the front." He gave ten to Capt. Tabia and the other seven to Thomas.

        Everyone opened them up. Sonic and Claws were in team Platinum with Thomas and Campbell.

        "Dalo, you explain the military side," William said and sat down. Dalo stood up.

        "Okay," Dalo said and the map of the site went on the screen. "We'll enter the site from the H.A.L.O jump at night." H.A.L.O means High Altitude Low Opening: if you ever seen Tomorrow Never Dies you'll know. "Once in the teams will split up. Team Platinum will have for the Research centre and Control Rooms. They will be heavily protected, so be very prepared. You'll get info from the computers and photograph documents. When done trash the place.

        "Team Gold will head to the factory first and find out what's there, then set the explosives. Then move to the Research centre and other building and place explosives.

        "Team Silver will go around the site and basically keep the guards busy. But make sure they don't kill you or find out about what you're doing.

        "Finally, Team Bronze will head for this ridge and sniper the guards and cause confusion within the ranks.

        "Once Team Platinum and Team Gold have completed their objectives, they will radio Team Silver and Team Bronze and all four teams will meet here," he pointed to a empty piece of land. "We'll all go to the weapons handle and take two or three helicopters and get out of there."

        "Once you are 20 miles away from the base the bombs will go off," Sir Richard said. "You'll go to Texco and go to the embassy in the city. At the embassy tell them you need to speak with _Snowflake _and MI6 agent will debrief you and will arrange transport back to HMS Sovereig."

        William got up again. "Here's the equipment you'll be given. Radios, electric pulse, pistol and assault rifle, cameras, maps, bombs and transmitters. They work with a radio signal that works on distances and pulse rate. When everyone is away or dead, the bombs will be set off."

        "Sounds good," Verity said.

        "I have a question," Private Lewis said.

        "Good ahead," William said.

        "Who is in command?"

        "Lt Col. Dalo will command the military side of the operation and Commander Thomas will command the intelligence side."

        "Who has overall command?" Sonic asked.

        "Depends on the situation on the ground," William answered. "Now on the pieces of papers I'm going to hand out are your codenames, we don't want to piss off the CIA. So memorize them, and then destroy them."

        William passed them around. Sonic was _Blue Lightening _and Claws was _Knives._

        "I'll test you on them later," William said. "Now the drinks."

        Dr. Disrael got up. He put his briefcase on the table and opened it up. In it were bottles of a silver liquid.

        "Drink this," Dr. Disrael said. "Don't spit it out."

        Everyone was handed a bottle. They opened them and started to drink.

        Sonic pulled the bottle away from mouth quickly. "That is the most horrible thing I every tasted!!!!!!"

        "You could strip paint with this," Claws said.

        "That is another thing it can be used for," Disrael said.

        "What is it?" Sgt. Griffin asked.

        "That's going to help you survive the radiation," Disrael answered. "It's a surprise Lead compound that should go into your bloodstream and go around your body. Radiation would mix with the lead and goes out in your waste."

        "Does that mean that our piss would glow in the dark?" Lt. Cellar asked.

        "Maybe," Disrael answered. "It's a new formula."

        "That's a real vote of confidence," Sonic said with a sense of sarcasm.

        "Is the reason you're giving it to us because we can't die from it?" Staff Sgt. Snape asked.

        "Partly, but we know that past formulas hasn't worked on the non-healers," Disrael said. "If we tested it on people then it possibly kill them."

        "So we're guinea pigs," Warrant Officer Class 2 Opum said.

        "No," Disrael said. "We already tested it on your blood samples."

        "Now drink up," William said. As everyone was drinking William said: "here are the schedules for today and tomorrow. Pass them round."

        Everyone was handed the schedules.

        "Now you are free to go," William said. "If you get lost a seaman will show you around.

_18 Poland Street_, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same day. ___17:16 GMT__._

"I'm off for now," Natalie said to Jessica and Amy. She was going to meet her friends at a pub called 'The Red Squirrel'.

        "See you," Amy said (long denim skirt, grey trainers and red and white shirt).

        Everyone waited for her to leave the house.

        "Right," Knuckles said (in brown boots, jeans and white and grey T-Shirt). "What do you want to tell us?"

        "What we tell you must not leave this room," Stars said. "Don't even tell Natalie."

        "Sure," Amy said.

        "I'll never tell," Knuckles said.

        "Good," Jessica said. "Earlier today MI5 agents have contacted Stars and I."

        "They told us that Sonic and Claws have gone on a mission with MI6," Stars said.

        "Why aren't we in it?" Knuckles asked.

        "Top secret," Jessica answered.

        "Anyway, we thought we should tell you to our alibis believable," Stars said.

        "And they are?" Amy asked.

        "Sonic has gone and seen his sick grandmother and Claws has gone to Queensbery for a job at …" Stars said but forget the last bit.

        "Immasole Software," Jessica said to finish him off.

        "Thanks Jess," Stars said. "Jess is about to call mum and I'm going to call Claws' housemates."

        "Basically, stick to the story," Jessica said.

_Abandoned Warehouse, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same Day. _17:32 GMT___._

"What have you got for me?" the figure standing in the dark asked in an Australian accent.

        "We have bugged they house," the spider answered. "We discovered that the hedgehog has been called up for an MI6 mission. We have their shopping routa and it's seem that we have an opportune on Saturday to get the target in an undefended car park."

        "You have done well so far," the figure said. "Don't fail me."

        "Yes sir," the spider said. "Also, if you are interested, he had a bit of a run in with Brun. He believes that he might show an interest with for his housemate, who knows she fancies him."

        "That might be useful," the figure said. "Men will do anything for the women they like."

_HMS Sovereig, Cafeteria, __Calientleado__Sea__.__ Same day. _17:12 GMT___-5._

It had been a long day for Sonic and Claws. They knew it was 5pm but their bodies thought it was 10pm.

        Both of them were sitting at a round table. It was busy at the cafeteria; many of the sailors were coming off their shifts and were going to eat. Sonic and Claws had chips (French fries), sausages and a couple of greens. They both had orange juice.

       Coming towards them was Private Lewis. In his hands was tray with his food on it.

       "Can I sit here?" he asked them.

       "Go ahead," Sonic said and the young marine sat down.

       "Exciting, isn't it," Simon Lewis said. "We get to be field spooks."

       "It's not as exciting as you think," a deep voice said behind Simon.

       All three turned around and saw it was Campbell Vains. It was the first time they heard him speak. In his hands were four bottles of beer.

       He sat down and gave everyone a beer.

       "Take it you have been of field operations," Sonic said.

       "I can tell you. But then I would have to kill you," Campbell said.

       "So it's a yes," Claws said.

       "Not saying a word," Campbell answered.

       "Can you tell us when you joined?" Simon asked.

       "Head-hunted from the SBS," Campbell said. "In 1985. I'm excellent with languages."

       "Good for you," Simon said.

       "Intelligence works isn't as interest as you can think," Campbell said.

       "Take it that this is one of your more interesting missions," Claws said.

       "I'll never tell."

_Flight Desk.__19:32 GMT__-5_

Thomas Nicholas was standing on the edge of the flight desk, staring that the sunset. It was so beautiful.

        He had on hand on the railing and the other on his cigarillo. He blew a puff of smoke up into the air.

        "Hello sailor," a Scottish sounding voice said.

        "Ah," Thomas said. "Agent _Angel_."

        "Got in one," the female voice answered.

        "Been a while since we lasted worked together," Thomas said to his young female counterpart.

        "My first ever mission was with you: remember?" Verity said. "Raiding a commie base."

        "That was fun," Thomas said with a smile. "Stop them producing those tanks."

        "They are not the enemy now," Verity answered.

        "Don't you see Verity? They will always be the enemy."

        "But the KGB will be useful against the Fascist."

        "We have more to fear from Communists then Fascist."

        "I really don't get you sometimes," Verity said.

        "Don't worry," Thomas answered. "You're not the only one. It's the making of a good spy."

        "That's what I love about you," Verity said.

        Both tigers faces drew nearer. Both kissed.

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same Day. __21:02 GMT_-6.__

In a radio were two very bored operators. A cat and a camel. Both were monitoring radio traffic. A message was coming thought.

        "This is _Double__ X," a male voice in an English accent said. "Come in __A Base."_

        "This is _A Base," the camel said. "What is the problem."_

        "I am on the ship. _6 _are planning a mission. Please advice leader. Over and out."

­­­­­

So who is the traitor? I'll let you guess for now.

Now if I don't five reviews, I may decide not to continue.


	6. Training

I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of review, but I want to continue. At least I haven't got any bad reviews so at that's good.

Anyway, enjoy.

****

**Chapter 6: Training**

****

Sonic was falling. He could the dark desert floor coming closer to him every second.

        But everything stopped.

        "If you did that jump in real life you would be dead!!!" a voice shouted at him.

        "What?" Sonic asked.

        "You were going down too fast," he answered. "If you did that jump for real you would have broken your neck."

        The desert and dark sky disappeared in front of him and now he could see the silver walls and a very angry leopard.

        Sonic was suspended in mid-air but a system of pullies. He was in a black jumpsuit and had a parachute on his back. He had a helmet on with a virtual reality connection to it.

        "Sorry," Sonic said.

        "Let's do it again," Lt. Colonel Dalo said.

        Sonic was put back on the ground and the simulation started again.

        The time was 9:30. He had been doing the H.A.L.O jump simulation for half an hour. He was getting a bit better at doing it.

_Azdo__ Supermarket, Diamond, Freemantle. Friday 11th September. __14:36 GMT__._

The future kidnappers were in the black car, in the car park of the supermarket. It would the best place for the kidnapping: hardly any cameras, no security guards, very few people walking. They had no other choice.

        They were driving around to know where everything was.

_HMS Sovereig, __Calientleado__Sea__.__ Commutations Room.  _Friday 11th September. ___10:42 GMT__ -5._

Sonic, Claws, Campbell, Thomas, Verity and Capt. Tabia were waiting for William Gold. All around them were PCs and commutations equipment.

        Thomas was smoking one of his finest cigarillo. He offered everyone one, but they kindly rejected.

        William entered the room with a seal in a black navy uniform.

        "Sorry I'm late, had to give another group weapons training," William said. "Anyway, this is Lt. Des Spesd; head of commutations on the ship. He'll teach you about hacking."

        "Excuse me," Claws said, "but I'm working towards a computing degree and I should know a bit about hacking."

        "Yes," William said. "But Lt. Spesd here was asked by MI5, MI6 and GCHQ (Government Commutation Headquarters) to join them. He is a very good hacking; the best in the Navy."

        "Good for him," Verity said.

        "Anyway," Lt. Spesd said. "The firewall for Robotnik's systems is too strong to break. But we know that it's weak within Robotnik's facilities. Sadly, we know that only Claws, Verity and Thomas has some experience with computer hacking. But MI6 needs information; so we have special disks to help you.

        "Now I'll give you a crash course of hacking," Lt. Spesd finished off.

_18 Poland Street_, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same Day. ___18:23 GMT__._

_"At __4:30__ in the afternoon it has been confirmed at __Emerald__City__ have signed Marcus Gill for a feed of £10.5 million," the newsreader (a male brown and white rabbit) said.__ "It has ended weeks of seclusion, rumours and talks._

_        "Here's Michelle Kingsley with the story."_

On the screen it switched to the report. It showed a young black cat with blond hair and chin in a grey suit, red tie and white shirt with the top buttons undone and a 48-year-old white shark in a light green tracksuit with club logo on it. Both were holding a red goalkeeper's shirt with GILL and the number 1 on it. It said 'Michelle Kingsley' and below: 'Sports Correspondent'.

        _"Finally, weeks of talks have ended with __Emerald__City__ signing the most valuable pair hands in football. For a fee of 10 and half millions pounds __Emerald__City__ have finally replaced Hans Gubba._

_        "Ten clubs wanted Gill, including his old club __Diamond__City__, __Tikal__, Lliand and Keli."_

Stars was happy about the news the Emerald have signed Marcus Gill. Stars and Knuckles were watching the news, Jessica and Natalie went getting ready for a girl's night out and Amy was checking her e-mails before getting ready.

        She had an e-mail from Sonic.

        _Hiya__ babe,_

_       Sorry I'm not at home. Hopefully Stars or Jess have told you about why I'm not there: if they haven't told, tell them that it's okay to tell you everything._

_       I'm fine at the moment; everyone is friendly and got me working hard. Don't worry about me. I'll back on Sunday._

_       Love you,_

_       Sonic_

_Love you too_ Amy thought.

_HMS Sovereig, __Calientleado__Sea__.__ Medical Centre. Same day. __13:41 GMT__-5._

Sonic, Claws, Campbell, 2nd Lt. Brazil and Corporal Wells were in the medical area of the ship. They were now going to do Medical training. They needed to know in case anyone did get shot because either they healing abilities could fail or some people like Sonic's powers were not fast acting.

        Dr. Disrael entered the room.

        "I hope you enjoyed lunch," Dr. Disrael said. "Now let's get down to business.

        "You will be shot at and you'll need to know first aid. You'll need to know how to extract bullets and stop bleeding if need be.

        "But you are working in a highly radioactive environment. So we have lead injections. You'll have three each if you need it.

        "To take an injection you'll have to rap a piece of cord around your arm to get vein; just like if you were taking heroin; but hopefully you aren't 'cause it won't work."

        "So we might not even have to use them," Sonic said.

        "Hopefully not."

        "When would we use them?" Corporal Wells asked.

        "If you feel really weak or you powers fail on you."

        After that Dr. Disrael showed them everything he knew about first aid. Hopefully what they learned wouldn't need to be used.

_Firing_Range__.___14:47 GMT__-5._

At the firing range William Gold and Capt. Tabia were waiting for the next team for firing patience. Capt. Tabia was putting bullets into a magazine. He was doing it slowly and carefully.

        Sonic, Claws, Thomas, Campbell and Verity entered the range. Capt. Tabia put the magazine into a 9mm pistol and cocked it.

        "Good to see you again," William said. "Of course we are not going to let you go into the mission without weapons.

        "You'll be given a MK-20 assault rifle," William continued. He picked up an assault rifle. "It has been a while since I lasted used this, so here I go." He loaded it with a magazine, cocked it and started to shoot at a target on the range.

        The target that was on a pullie system came back to him. Ten bullets holes were near the centre of the target.

        "When's the last time you used one?" Claws asked.

        "Three years ago," William answered.

        "Also you'll been given a 9mm pistol as a backup weapon," Capt. Tabia said. "It's simple to use." Capt. Tabia shot a target. "To load you put the magazine in handle, cock it like this," he was doing it whiles he was talking, "and you are ready."

        "Now let's have some target patience," William said.

        Everyone was given an assault rifle and a pistol and had patience using the weapons. At first Sonic and Claws were bad at using the assault rifles but got the hang of it.

_Conference Room.__16:00 GMT__-5._

The large room was cleared of everything; all that was in it was short red carpet on the floor and a table with plastic guns on it. The same small group (Sonic, Claws, Thomas, Campbell and Verity) entered the room. This was training for hand-to-hand combat.

        "Who's the trainer?" Sonic asked.

        "Me," Thomas said. "As you know, we are walking into a dangerous situation, ba ba ba. Anyway you could fight a guard without a gun, so you need to know how to de-arm and beat him or her.

        "So who wants to go first?" Thomas asked.

        No one stood forward.

        "Okay, you," Thomas said pointing to Claws.

        Claws stood forward. Thomas led him to the centre of the room. Thomas picked up a plastic gun and pointed it at his face.

        "What will you do?" Thomas asked.

        Claws extended his claws on his left hand. He did a quick swing and cut the plastic gun and then punched Thomas in the gut with his right hand.

        "Not bad," Thomas said. "But what if I do this?" he asked and then punched Claws in the face.

        Claws hit back with a left swing. Thomas aimed a punch at Claws' face. Claws blocked it. Claws took a change and kneed him in the groin.

        "You know self-defence well," Thomas said.

        "Thanks, my mate to…" He loosed his block and Thomas took a right swing to his face.

        "Never!!! Ever!!! Let your guard down," Thomas said.

        Claws extended his claws and took a swipe at Thomas. He gave him four scratch marks across his chest. He went for a swing. Thomas grabbed his arm and put it behind Claws' back. He shoved him onto the floor.

        "Never fight when you are angry," Thomas said. "You have to think when you are in a fist fight: you'll need to outthink the enemy.

        "But you have a good fighting style," Thomas continued. "Sonic, you're next."

        Sonic when towards Thomas. Thomas picked up another plastic gun.

        Sonic kicked the gun out of Thomas' hands and kneed him in the gut. Sonic went for a punch to Thomas' face. Thomas lifted his left arm to block the punch and used his right arm; he punched Sonic right in the nose. Thomas went for a kick. Sonic jumped backwards.

        "Good," Thomas said. "Campbell?"

Thomas got used to people's fighting styles, gave them tips to improve them and showed them tips on how to disarm people.

_Briefing Room.__17:09 GMT__-5._

The soldiers and agents were in the Briefing room again. William was standing in-front of them.

        "Sorry that you lot have had a crash course in everything," William said. "But time is of the up most important. We can't let those bombs leave that facility.

        "Just a quick review of the plan. You'll aim for this area," William said, pointing to a cross on the satellite picture of the base. "Once you landed, you'll go with your team to the sites." He pointed to the buildings and the cliff. "Robotnik's helicopters are sorted in this hanger. We have some people here that can fly helicopters so you can fly out when your mission is done.

        "You will set out at 4 in the morning. Good luck you all."


	7. The Mission Starts

**Chapter 7: The ****Mission**** Starts**

****

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. _Saturday 12th September 1998___. _4:05 GMT__-6. Altitude: 20,000 feet.__

Sonic, Claws, Campbell, Thomas, Capt. O'Day and Staff Sgt. Snape were in a Lightening plane. All of them were in black jumpsuits, black parachutes and yellow desert BDU underneath the jumpsuits.

        They were a minute away from the drop zone. Sonic and Claws were extremely nervous; they were about to attempt the most dangerous in skydiving. They only ever skydived once before and it wasn't something they wanted to repeat.

        Capt. O'Day looked at his GPS controller. They had 30 seconds before the jump.

        Capt. O'Day got up and went towards the doors of the place. He opened it. All the men start the dark, starry sky.

        "We are 25 seconds away from the jump," Capt. O'Day said in an Irish accent. "I want you to click yourselves to this bar now." All the men got up and clipped themselves to the bar next to the door. "I know you have been through this yesterday but I have to go thought this again: you know you have to nose drive for 10,000 feet, keep an eye on the altitude sensor in your visor. You'll then freefall until your reach 2,500 feet when you pull at your cord for the parachute. You have the lollypop cord if the main cord fails. GOOD LUCK!"

        After that everyone jump out one-by-one. It started with Campbell, then Sonic, Claws, Thomas and Capt. O'Day last.

The speed Sonic was going was incredible. He was reaching the brink of what his body would allow him to take. If he went any faster his neck would break. When he reached 10,000 feet he level off and spent his arms and legs as wide as possibly. He was now slowly down a bit. He was feeling excited by the experience. Once he got to 2,500 feet he putted his parachute cord. He parachute was released.

        It was a textbook jump. But then guards where shooting at him. They were tipped off about the jump.

        Sonic couldn't hear the gun shots at first. But as he got closer he started to hear. The bullets were getting close to him. As he reached 75ft. a bullet ripped through his parachute.

        He was alright, one hole couldn't effect his fall, but he had to get rid of the guards before anyone else landed. The closest person to him was Thomas, but Sonic was ahead because he did the nosedived too quickly.

Sonic landed safely, considering the circumstances. He took off his parachute and set it alight. The orders were if you were shot at set the parachute alight a signal.

        Sonic got his MK-20 out and set it up. He loaded a magazine and cocked it. He was running, whiles crouching. He was shooting at flashes he could see. He went onto the top of a sand dune. He lied down flat on his stomach and was shooting at guards on the top of building. The MK-20 wasn't build for long range shooting, but it was the best weapon Sonic had.

        He saw one guard fall to the ground. He saw another guard on his/hers radio. That guard must have been calling for backup. 

        Sonic continued to shoot at the roof guards. But he saw a small team of five coming out the building.

        "Shit," Sonic muttered.

        Sonic had to shoot at them. He hit one in the shoulder but now the others knew his position.

        Sonic had to reload his rifle. He dropped the magazine but he senses that someone was coming up behind him. He reached for his pistol and turned around and pointed it. But it was Thomas.

        "Oh thank God," Sonic said, sighing with relief. "You scary the living shit out of me."

        "Don't be scary," Thomas said. "What happened?"

        "The guards knew about the jump," Sonic answered. "They were shooting at me. I thought I needed to take them out."

        "You either are very smart or very stupid," Thomas said. "You lie down and I'll stand. We'll take them out together."

        Sonic loaded his rifle and Thomas set his up MK-20 and started to shoot at the guards.

_Azdo__ Supermarket, Diamond, Freemantle. __12th September 1998__. __10:22 GMT_.__

Stars (jeans, black t-shirt and unbuttoned short sheave white shirt) and Natalie (brown high heal boots, jeans and red jumper) were in the supermarket. It was their turn to do the shopping.

        "Do you ever eat healthy?" Natalie asked Stars whiles he was putting a lot of pizzas in the trolley.

        "I think that's a bit unfair," Stars said.

        "But I never seen you eat any fruit or vegetables," Natalie said.

        "I must be doing something right; I have a six pack."

        "If you stopped excising then you who pork up quickly," Natalie answered.

        "I'm the one training to be a doctor," Stars said.

        "Doesn't mean I don't know anything about nutrition."

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same Day. __4:30 GMT_-6.__

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" Lt Col. Dalo shouted. Everyone in the mission was there. They removed their jumpsuits and were in desert BDU.

        "They knew about the jump," Sonic answered.

        Dalo had to think for a moment. "They must have been an insider," he said. "But we'll continue with the mission."

        "Are you sure that's wise?" 2nd Lt. Brazil asked.

        "I'll contact Gold when we split," Dalo answered. "But our mission is to get information and destroy the nuclear bombs and this site."

        "Trust him," Capt. O'Day said. "I haven't been in a mission with him that has failed."

        "We must go now," Thomas said.

        The teams split up and Sonic, Claws, Thomas and Campbell went towards the research.

_4:40 GMT_-6.__

Outside the building the same small group were making up the battle plans.

        "We should split into pairs," Thomas said. "I'll work with Claws and Campbell and Sonic work together."

        "You two should enter here," Campbell said. "I and Sonic will climb up to the roof."

        "Wouldn't Claws be better at climbing?" Sonic asked.

        "I'm an experience SAS and MI6 officer," Campbell said to the young hedgehog. "I know theses things. Anyway it's easy."

        "There are guards," Sonic said.

        "They'll be easy to handle," Thomas said.

        "We can use the air duct system," Campbell said.

        "Our aim to get to the offices," Thomas continued. "There will be guards, so you have to quiet. Claws and I will handle the east half of the building, you two do the west."

        "What about the meeting up?" Claws asked.

        "We'll radio each other when finished," Thomas said. "We'll meet at the development line in the centre of the building."

        "Okay," Campbell said. "Sonic, lets go."

_Azdo__ Supermarket car park, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same Day. _10:45 GMT___._

The small of kidnappers were waiting. They knew that their target was in the supermarket and he couldn't leave without his car.

        They saw their target coming with a trolley. They just had to wait a few more moments.

Stars and Natalie were putting the shopping in the boot of the car.

        "I would have liked it if you got some more healthy food," Natalie said.

        "We got enough," Stars answered. "And we got Jessica and Amy doing the shopping next week; so we'll have a lot of healthy food."

        "But did you need that crate of beer?" she asked Stars.

        "We like our beer," Stars answered.

        "Your funnel," Natalie said.

        Stars was about to slam the boot of the car down but a group of four men ran behind both of them. A spider and horse grabbed Stars; put on handcuffed him, put a silver collar around his neck and put a black bag over his head. The hamster squirrel and the grizzly bear did the same with Natalie.

        Both Stars and Natalie were pulled into a black van.

        The grizzly bear went into the driving seat and the hamster squirrel joined him. The other two were in the back of the van.

        The spider pushed Natalie on the bench. The horse got Stars to stand up and punched him violently into his stomach.

        "THAT'S FOR THE OTHER DAY!!!!" the horse shouted and pushed him to a set.

        The bear drove the van onto a busy road.

        Natalie was scary out her mind. She didn't know what was happening and developing a panic attack. Combined with her asthma she developed a large asthma attack. She would've reached for her inhaler but because her hands were behind her back she couldn't reach it.

        She was wheezing heavily.

        "What's wrong with you?" the horse screamed.

        "I'm … asth…matic," she wheezed out. "I … need my … inhaler."

        "And why should we care?" the horse said.

        "Because she could die!" Stars yelled. "Asthma is an allergic reaction to dust. But all asthmatic have triggers; panic attacks can sometimes be a trigger. Her bronchi have already expanded and she's struggling to breath. They will fill with mucus if nothing is done then she'll fall unconscious and possibly die."

        "I say leave her," the horse said.

        "Well, unlike you I not heartless," the spider said and kneed down to Natalie. "Where's your inhaler."

        "In … my … pocket," Natalie wheezed out.

        The spider searched her pockets and got her inhaler out. He lifted the bag so he could put the inhaler in her month. Natalie took a deep breath and the spider used it for her.

        "Are you okay?" the spider asked.

        "Yes thank you," Natalie answered.

        "Good," the horse said and punched Stars hard in the face.

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same day. __4:51 GMT_-6.__

"Right," Capt. Tabia said. "Let's cause some mayhem."

        His team (Team Silver) were out of view of a patrol. His team had to take out patrols and keep them busy. He wanted to use hit and run tactics.

        A jeep with three troops was driving towards the group of six.

        Capt. Tabia and Sgt. Griffen jumped in-front of the jeep and started to shoot with their MK-20s. They killed the driver. One of the guards jumped off the back, but the others were too confused and didn't realize what was happening.

       The jeep exploded, killing the other guards.

       The reminding guard (a lizard) decided to run, knowing he couldn't fight alone.

       Capt. Tabia and Sgt. Griffen stood where they were and were shooting at him.

       He fell. The young guard was trying to hold his back where the bullets went in.

       The battle for the Alcomo Flats has started.

_Engain__ Road__, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same day. Same time (remember to add six hours)._

"What's happening?" Natalie asked. "What do you want with us?"

        "Our boss paid us a lot of money to get your boyfriend over there," the horse answered. "He and his mates really upset him a couple of months ago."

        "How?" Natalie asked.

        "In February, our organisation was hosting a party. He stole information from our computers and fought the head and ruined the whole evening."

        "But why?"

        "Didn't he tell you?" the horse asked. Natalie shook her head. "He works for MI5."

        "There got to a mix up!" Natalie shouted. "He's my age! He's only 18!"

        Whiles Natalie was talking, Stars was trying to pick the lock on his cuffs.

        "MI5 doesn't restrict itself about age. If they wanted to they would hider a 4-year-old if they thought that he would make a good agent."

        "But that's illegal!" Natalie yelled. "He must have been 17 when he did what you say he did. Plus MI5 would only want people with degrees."

        "You got to think about this. MI5; is small in the intelligences world," the spider said. "They need as many field agents as possible. And if you are honest with yourself, how old would you think he looks like?"

        "Depends," Natalie answered. "Between 18 to 24."

        Stars unlocked the handcuffs. He jumped towards the spider and punched him in the face. He then did a karate chop on the horse's neck.

        The spider pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Stars.

         "DON'T MOVE!!" the spider shouted.

         "Are you really going to shoot me?" Stars asked. "Cause if you do then you would upset you boss and possibly damage the van."

         The spider lowered the gun and loosed his grip. Stars chanced towards the spider. He grabbed the spider's hand that had the pistol in it. He lifted his hand up into the air. Two shots went off. Natalie jumped. There were two holes in the roof.

        "WHAT'S HAPPENING BACK THERE?" the hamster squirrel shouted in his Russian accent through the thin metal shield between the front and the back of the van.

        The spider was using his other four arms to try and push Stars away from him. But Stars was too determined to get the pistol off him.

        Stars headbutted the spider and knocked him unconscious. The horse began to wake up. Stars kicked him in the head and he fell to the room.

        Stars pulled the bag off Natalie head. He searched the horse for keys. He found them and unlocked the handcuffs.

        Natalie rubbed her wrists. Stars was unlocking the collar around his neck.

        Stars was about to unlock Natalie's collar when she slapped him in the face.

        "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Natalie shouted.

        "Would you have believed him?" Stars asked in return.

        "What sort of shit are you in?" Natalie asked.

        "It's the world of intelligence," Stars answered. "Now let me unlock that collar and get out of this van."

        He took off her collar.

        Stars started to search the bodies of the spider and the horse.

        "What are you doing?" Natalie asked him.

        "I need to find something that can tell me who they are so I can tell MI5," Stars answered. "They must be members of 'The Eye'."

       "What?"

       "It's a fascist organisation," Stars answered. "They work with Robotnik and I'm pretty sure you heard of him."

        Stars found wallets on the spider and the horse and had credit cards and driving licences.

        "We'll need this," Stars said, picking up the small pistol. He put the safety on and put it down his jeans. He pulled his T-Shirt to go over it. He then grabbed two magazines from the spider and put them in his pockets.

         Stars went towards the doors and opened them. They were on a silence street.

         Stars and Natalie held hands and jumped.

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same day. __4:59 GMT_-6.__

"Well we searched the building and there doesn't seem to be anywhere or anything to climb," Sonic said.

        "Luckily I packed these," Campbell answered. He pulled out his bag two sets of climbing spikes to wears on the wrists. "Put them on," he ordered, giving Sonic two sets of spikes.

        Campbell and Sonic put the claws on their wrist. Campbell put his MK-20 on his back pulled out his pistol and put a silencer.

        "I'll go first," Campbell said. "If I get into trouble you go in with your rifle."

        "Understood," Sonic answered.

        "Once the guards are eliminated then we'll go down through the exit door. If it's too well protected then we'll use the air duct system."

_A back alley, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same Day. _11:01 GMT___._

Stars and Natalie rested against a wall for a moment. Both were prancing from running.

       "Okay," Stars said. "We're safe for the moment."

       "Good," Natalie whispered.

       "I'll need to call my MI5 handler," Stars said, reaching for his mobile phone. He strolled towards 'Clas Home' and pressed dial.

        It rang once … twice … three times.

        "Hello," Clas said into his phone at his home.

        "Clas, its Stars," Stars rushed.

        "Are you alright?" Clas asked.

        "Not really," Stars answered. "I need to speak with your dad."

        "Hang on I'll just get him," Clas said.

        Stars had to wait for a moment.

        "Stars," Wolfgang said.

        "Thank God," Stars said allowed. "My housemate and I have been kidnapped. We just escaped."

        "Do you know who they are?" Wolfgang asked.

        "I favour they were 'Eyes'."

        "Got any infos?"

        "I nicked the wallets of two of them," Stars said.

        "Okay," Wolfgang said. "Mets is in Diamond at the moment. I'll call him and tell him that you and your housemate are coming. He's at number 7 Imperial Road."

        "Thanks," Stars said and hung up.

        "What did he say?" Natalie asked.

        "We need to get to Imperial Road."

        "That's miles off. Do you have any cash?"

        "Not much," Stars answered. "We could use the gun."

        Natalie gave him a look of displease.

        "Okay, I have a tenner," Stars said. "You?"

        "Same," Natalie answered.

        "That's enough for a taxi," Stars said.

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same day. Same time._

Campbell was just below the roof. He was waiting for his moment to kill a guard.

        A guard was walking towards the edge. The guard had an automatic AK-47 gun but had modifications to be used as a sniper rifle.

       The young guard (a coyote) looked over the edge. He was looking sunrise in the east.

       Campbell pointed his pistol at the coyote. This was going to be an easy kill. At least the guard had a nice view before he died.

       Campbell shoots.

       The bullet went up the coyote's chin in diagonally, through his face.

       He fell off the roof and onto the ground.

       Campbell when onto the roof. He was being as silence as possible. He saw on guard. He shot him in the head. Campbell shot two more guards and continued forwards.

       Campbell walked to the guards on the other side of the building. He had to take out all the guards.

       He was coming towards the reminding five guards. He shot another two before the reminding guards saw Campbell.

       He shot them in the head. He hasn't lost his aim.

       "_Blue Lightening," Campbell said into his radio, "it's clear."_

       Sonic climbed onto the roof.

       "I'll go first down the stairs," Campbell said walking towards him.

"Is that the last of them?" Verity asked her troops.

       2nd Lt. Norris did a couple from his MK-20.

       "It is now," he said.

       "Okay, let's enter," Verity said and the troops went towards the door.

       The door was locked. Private Lewis started to kick the door. It was ineffective.

       Verity pulled out her pistol and shot at the lock.

       "Time is not on our side private," she said to the young deer.

_5:16 GMT_-6.__

Lieutenant Colonel Dalo and Captain O'Day climbed up to the top of the cliff. O'Day was setting up his sniper rifle, ready to fire at Robotnik's forces. Dalo was setting up the radio equipment to contact William Gold.

        "_Devil," Dalo said. "It's _Sport_."_

        "Good to here from you," William answered.

        "I have bad news," Dalo said.

        "What is it?" William asked.

        "We were fired at during the jump," Dalo said. "Someone must have told them. _Honour _and I have agreed to continue with the mission."

        "Good," William said. "I have a team here on the ship so we'll interview everyone involved with the mission."

        "This is _Sport,__ over and out," Dalo finished off._

        O'Day had setup his sniper rifle, armed with armour piecing bullets. He was lying on his belly and looking into his sight to see the scramble of guards in jeeps and troop carriers.

        O'Day started to shoot and already jeeps were exploding.

        Dalo was setting up his sniper rifle, but he had his pistol ready for close up fighting.

_Imperial Road, Diamond, Freemantle. Same Day. __11:35 GMT__._

"That'll be £14.30 mate," the taxi driver (a rabbit) said.

        Stars gave him two 10 pound notes. "Keep the change," he said.

        Stars and Natalie stepped out the taxi and walked towards Number 7 on the street.

        "Why are we going here?" Natalie asked.

        "There's an MI5 safe here," Stars answered.

        "Why here?"

        "Why not?" Stars answered. "No terrorist would think to look here."

        The two walked up to the door and Stars rang the doorbell. Mets opened the door and let Stars and Natalie in the house.

Stars and Natalie were led into the living room and both sat down.

        Mets (wearing a red shirt and jeans) got them some water.

        "Who is he?" Natalie asked.

        "Mets, my senior handler," Stars said.

        "Why is he here?" Natalie asked.

        "Possibly a mission," Stars answered.

        Mets came in with two glasses of water.

        "I think you'll need this," Mets said.

        "Thanks," Natalie said and took a slip.

        "Tell me what happened," he said to Stars, whiles turning on and pressing record on a tape player.

        "Basically, we were kidnapped in the supermarket car park," Stars started.

        "Which supermarket?"

        "Azdo on Basslet Street."

        "What did they do?"

        "Ran behind us, cuffed us, put collars on us and threw us in the back of a van. I was punched in the stomach and pushed me onto the sit."

        "After that I suffered an asthma attack," Natalie said. "One of them let me use my inhaler to stop it." She quickly searched her pockets. "Oh God," she said. "It's still in the back of the van."

        "Could you get another from your doctor?" Stars asked.

        "Yeah," Natalie said. "But I'll need a good excuse."

        "Worry about that later," Mets said. "What happened afterwards?"

        "The other one punched me in the face and it was after that when I decided to pick the lock on the cuffs," Stars said. "It took a little while for me to do it, but I did it.

        "When I picked the cuffs I knocked out the horse. I favour he was the one that kept punching me. We had a run-in the other day. Anyway, after that the spider pointed a pistol at me.

        "That reminds me," Stars said and pulled out the pistol and the magazines. Mets picked the pistol up.

        "Hmm," he said. "A P2K; a fine pistol. Anyway, continue."

        "As you can see I got the gun off him and knocked him out. One of them shouted, I think he was foreign.

        "I got the handcuff keys and unlocked Natalie's cuffs. I then unlocked the collars. I searched their pockets and took they wallets; here you are," Stars said and gave Mets the wallets. "We both jumped out of the van and ran to the alley and that's when I made the call.

        "After the call we got a taxi to here."

        "Thanks," Mets said and turned the tape recorder off. "I'll look at the wallets in a minute. But I should tell you that I have got a team of agents to get Jessica, Knuckles and Amy."

        "THEY ARE INVOLVED TOO!!!!!" Natalie shouted.

        "And Sonic," Stars said.

        "Oh God," Natalie muttered.

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same day. __5:53 GMT_-6.__

There was gun fire all around. It was Claws and Thomas versus 15 guards on the 4th floor. They needed to pass the guards to get to the computer rooms.

        Claws was standing back and shooting whiles Thomas was going towards them. Claws was behind a box and Thomas was doing a hit and run and hide tactic until he could get close enough.

        Claws was a poor shot. He missed all the guards; but at least he kept the guards busy the guards.

        Thomas got close to the guards. He putted out his pistol and had his MK-20 in his right hand and his pistol in his left. He got up and started to shoot the guards.

        The guards were taken by surprise; it was a bloodbath. There was gunfire all over and only three guards survived, backing-off whiles shooting.

        Claws got up from behind his box and walked toward Thomas.

        He looked at the bodies of Robotnik's men and said: "Christ."

        "We got work to do," Thomas said.

"GUARDS!!!" Sonic shouted to Campbell whiles he was hacking into a PC. Sonic was shooting at the guards.

        Campbell finished with the PC by taking out the discs and then picked up his MK-20 and fired at the guards.

        After 30 seconds Campbell shouted: "they are too many!! Go to the air duct!!"

        Sonic backed off and went into the duct. Campbell quickly followed.

_20 minutes later._

Campbell and Sonic were crawling in air duct. They routes were blocked and were stuck above the development line.

        "What are we going to do?" Sonic whispered.

        "To be honest," Campbell said. "I don't know."

        Suddenly there were bangs in the air ducts. There were bombs around the air duct and Campbell and Sonic fell within a section of the air duct.

        They landed in pain, but were alive.

        "Is it safe to go out?" Sonic asked Campbell.

        A sniper's bullet went through the section of the air duct.

        "SHIT!!!!!" Sonic shouted.

        "Get your MK, get off of here and run to the side!!" Campbell ordered.

        Sonic and Campbell picked up their guns and crawled out the section started to shot at the guard on watch runway.

        Both looked like they were going to make it; but then Campbell was shot in the chest. Sonic turned and went toward Campbell. As Sonic ran towards Campbell there was another shot that hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground and Sonic kneed down to his side.

       "CAMPBELL!!!!!" Sonic shouted.

       "Go on without me," Campbell answered. Blood was coming out of his mouth. "They shout me with silver bullets."

        Sonic was in shock. He never seen a dying person in his live.

        "Don't morn for me," Campbell said. "Just go, GO!!" and he gave up on live. His eyelids shut for the final time.

       "CAMPBELL!!!!!" Sonic shouted and was shaking him. He didn't want to believe he was dead.

        After half a minute of shaking Sonic was about to get up. But a man was behind him. He had a pole in his hands.

        WLACK!!!!!

        The man hit Sonic on the back of the head and Sonic fell unconscious.

_2 minutes later._

Claws was in a computer room. He was hacking into the system and putting the information on disks.

        A pistol barrel pressed against his neck.

        "Stop what you're doing and turn round," the male English voice said behind him.


	8. Betrayal

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

****

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Claws shouted as he turned round.

        He was facing Thomas pointing a pistol to his throat.

        "Why did you do it?" Claws asked.

        "Because I like Robotnik's politics," Thomas answered. "See, I think he can be an ally against the real enemy."

        "And what enemy is that?" Claws asked.

        "The Communists," Thomas answered. "We need to destroy them. They are the evil force in the world."

        "Bollocks!!!!" Claws shouted.

        "It isn't my young friend," Thomas said.

        "How long have you been working for him?"

        "Three years,"

        Claws kicked Thomas in the shin. He grabbed Thomas hand and forced him to drop the gun. Thomas punched Claws in the face. Claws extended his claws and pushed them deep into Thomas' sides, below the ribs. Thomas put his fists together and punched Claws in the head. He had to move backwards and his claws came out of Thomas. Thomas healed. Claws stabbed again, in the chest. Thomas punched Claws in the face five times before he pulled his claws out. His claws were covered in blood. Thomas healed again. He went for kick. Claws blocked it with his right arm. Claws swung his left claws deep into Thomas' left side. He screamed in pain. Claws pushed Thomas down and he kneed down beside him. He held his claws up to Thomas' throat.

        "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Claws asked.

        "Because you're not the killing type," Thomas answered.

        "I can change for you," Claws said and pressed his claws at Thomas' throat.

        "Do you think I never been in this kind of situation before? I am an experience MI6 agent; you are a kid in a man's world."

        "GET UP!!" Claws shouted. Thomas obeyed. Claws kept his claws next to Thomas throat and was searched the room. He found duct tape in a draw. "Put your hands in-front of you! LOCK YOUR FINGERS TOGETHER!!"

        Claws tied Thomas' hands together. He tied it again around his locked fingers.

        Claws pulled Thomas around with him. He picked up his dropped pistol and put it in his trousers with the safety on.

        "You're coming with me!"

_7 Imperial Road_, Diamond, Freemantle.___12th September 1998__. __12:19 GMT_.__

Jessica (jeans, trainers and a thin black jumper), Amy (jeans, black shoes and a black and white T-Shirt) and Knuckles (boots, jeans, white T-Shirt and unbuttoned blue shirt) were now with Stars, Mets and Natalie. Mets was near the fax machine, waiting for the information from MI5. They were going to search every database for information on the two kidnappers.

        The fax came in and Mets started to scan the papers.

        "Who are they?" Knuckles asked.

        "Brun Kidd," Mets said. "He is a total bastard."

        "Is he a major terrorist or something?" Jessica asked.

        "Hardly," Mets said laughing. "He's too stupid.

        "The reason why he's a bastard is he kidnapped and violently raped a 20-year-woman in the city. The police had plenty of evidence to make sure he went to prison for a long time. But his brief was a top QC from Emerald and she made the victim look like a fool. She became so depressed that she committed suicide and the trail was thrown out."

        "That's terrible," Natalie said aloud.

        "Was that the horse or the spider?" Stars asked.

        "The horse," Mets answered. "Anyway, he is known for assaults and to be a member of the Eye. He is highly violence and we believe that he injects himself with testosterone to build up his muscle."

        "And adds to his temper," Stars said.

        "Exactly. The spider is Dave Legg. He is a technical wizard and he is a freelancer. He is good and did cause us some problems; but he is not sadistic and violence like Brun."

        "So he isn't anything to fear," Knuckles said aloud.

        "Don't get me wrong; he could easily handle himself in a fight; but he wouldn't use his strength unless he has to."

        "Do you want us to do anything?" Jessica asked.

        "We are going to search for them," Mets answered. "I was hoping you could help. Agents are search CCTV cameras to get information; but that takes hours. So I want you to search a list of places for Brun and Dave."

        "I'm willing," Stars said.

        The rest quickly looked at each other and agreed to do it.

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. _12th September 1998__. __6:24 GMT___-6._

Sonic was in a small dark, windowless room. He hands were cuffed to two polls. He was still unconscious.

        Around him were three guards (a jaguar, a dark wolf and a buffalo in lead suits).

        "Should we wake him up," one of them asked in Texan accent.

        The dark wolf got a fire extinguisher and aimed it at Sonic's face. He was awaked by the water hitting his face.

        Sonic was confused, unsure what was happening. Sonic remembered that he was knocked out and said: "fuck."

        He stood up.

        "Love the accent," the jaguar said.

        "Come here," Sonic said. The jaguar walked toward him. Sonic spat in his face and shouted: "PISS OFF!!!"

        The jaguar punched Sonic hard in the face. He grunted in pain and spat out blood onto the floor.

        "Their no point screaming hedgehog," the jaguar said. "This is a sound prove room and not even your MI6 buddies can help."

        "Why haven't you just killed me?" Sonic asked.

        "Because the boss wants to see you," the jaguar answered. "But doesn't mean we can't beat you black and blue."

        He punched Sonic the face, then in the stomach and in the face once again. The other two guards started to hit Sonic all over.

        "Leave him! Leave him," the buffalo said. "We need him conscious when the boss sees him."

        The other two stopped hitting him. Sonic was breathing heavily and blood was coming out his mouth.

        "Please don't call him the boss," Sonic said. "I know it's going to be Robotnik or Mysico or possibly Allios."

        "You're wrong," the buffalo said. "We have a new boss that works just under Robotnik."

        Sonic didn't want to find out who he or she was. He needed to get his arms free from the polls. He saw that one of the polls had two screws loose. He thought if he could get enough strength he could rip it off the wall.

        Sonic moved his arm a little and some of the concert chipped off the wall. He just needed to watch for an opportunity.

        The three guards were walking around, toying with Sonic.

        "Are you too scary to face me?" Sonic asked, trying to provoke the guards.

        "WHY I OUGHT TO!!!" the jaguar shouted and went towards Sonic.

        He was about to hit Sonic when he ripped the pole the wall. Sonic hit the jaguar in the face with the pole. The other two guards ran towards him. Sonic used to the pole to hit the wolf in his leg, then his head. The buffalo pulled out his pistol. Sonic grabbed his hand and started to smash his hand on the side of the wall. The pole fell down and hooked onto the handcuff.

        The buffalo dropped the gun and Sonic head-butted him. He grabbed the pole and knocked the buffalo unconscious.

        Sonic bends down to pick up the pistol. He pulled the remaining hand that was cuff as far as he could. He pointed the pistol at chain and shot it.

        He searched the room for his equipment. After a couple of minutes he saw that his equipment must be in another room.

"COME IN _BLUE LIGHTENING_!!!!!!" Claws shouted in his radio. He got no answer. "DAMN IT!!!!!!" he shouted.

        He was keeping a close hold on Thomas whiles he changed the signal to contact Dalo.

        "_Sport, come in __Sport," Claws said._

        "Who is this?" Dalo asked.

        "_Knives," Claws answered. "I have news for you."_

        "Okay, what is it?" he asked.

        "The insider is _Honour. Also neither _Blue Lightening _nor _Spook_, are answering."_

        "Did you just say _Honour _was the insider?"

        "Yeah"

        "Oh Christ," Dalo muttered in the radio.

        "I know," Claws answered. "I got him with me."

        "Good."

        "But what about _Blue Lightening _and _Spook?" he asked his commander._

        Dalo was checking his electric map; it was linked to everyone's sensors.

        "Okay," Dalo said. "_Blue Lightening_ is alive and moving, but possibly doesn't have his equipment. But _Spook _is dead."

        "Oh God," Claws said, trying to put his hand through his diamond hair.

        "Just keep getting information," Dalo ordered. "Keep a hold on _DIS-Honour and wait for contact from __Blue Lightening."_

"How's the shooting going?" Dalo asked O'Day.

        "Its easy pickings," O'Day answered. "But we're running out of bullets."

        "How long do you think we can last?"

        "If I ration them I think about 45 minutes."

        "Okay," Dalo said. "I'll need to radio Gold."

        Lt Col Dalo went to the radio to radio William Gold for a second time.

        "_Devil," Dalo said. "_Knives_ had discovered who the insider is."_

        "Who is it?" William asked.

        "_Honour," Dalo said._

        "Thank you," William said. "I can use it in my questioning. Anyway how well is everyone doing?"

        "_Wings and I are doing well; but we are running out of bullets. Team Platinum has lost __Spook and _Blue Lightening _was captured but they will be back on track. Team Gold are half way through their objectives and should be done soon: I might send them to help Team Platinum._

       "Finally, Team Silver are keeping the force busy and haven't had any loses."

_The Devil's Hand, Diamond, Freemantle. Same day. 12:49 GMT._

The Devil's Hand was a pub in the city. It had a repetition for criminal activity. It was a rough place sometimes and offered had fights.

         The pub itself was large. It had a couple a pictures up on the wall and a TV which offered showed sport (at the moment it was horse racing). Behind the bar were many bottles of drinks like scotch, vodka and other sprits.

        The barman was a 50-year-old rat. On a bar stood was Brun. He was now wearing a black jumper and jeans.

        "What do you want?" the barman asked.

        "Pint please," Brun answered.

        The barman got a glass and put it under tap. As he was filling the glass he asked: "is something the matter?"

        "I had a bitch of a day," Brun answered. "At work I lost a delivery and my boss had a real go at me. He wants me to search for it; but he didn't say anything about stopping for a drink."

        The barman knew better to ask question and just accepted what anyone said.

        "I'm pretty sure you'll find it," he said to Brun.

        "As least this isn't the worst thing to happen to me," Brun said.

        "Yeah," the barman said. He knew he was on about the rape charge.

        The barman gave Brun his drink and Brun paid.

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same day. Same time._

Sonic opened the door slightly. He was searching for his equipment. He had a good feeling that it would be in the room he was about to search; but he also thought that a guard would be behind the door.

        He had the pistol in his left hand and the pistol in his right.

        He opened the door and quickly turned left. He smashed the pole into a guard's head, knocking him unconscious. He span round and shot another guard in his left. The third and final guard charged at him with a machine gun in his hands. Sonic used the pole as a baseball bat and knocked the gun out his hands. He then hit the guard in the stomach.

        Sonic saw his backpack, MK-20 and radio on a table. He quickly snatched it and ran out of the room and into a safe area.

        He checked the radio and it seem to work. He turned it to Thomas' channel.

        "_Honour," he said, "this is __Blue Lightening."_

        He got no answer.

        "_Honour, this is __Blue Lightening."_

        Again, he got no answer. He decided to tune it into Claws' channel.

        "_Knives," Sonic said._

        "_BLUE LIGHTENING_!!!" Claws shouted.

        "Yeah, I'm alive and kicking."

        "Oh, thank God," Claws said.

        "Good to see that you care," Sonic said. "Anyway I was captured and beaten, but I escaped. I just got my equipment back and will be ready to continue in a few minutes.

        "But I have news."

        "I know: _Spook dead," Claws said. "Plus I have something to tell you."_

        "And what's that?"

        "_Honour is the traitor."_

        "Oh my God," Sonic said.

        "Don't worry about it," Claws said. "Just continue with mission and radio me when you are done."

        Sonic followed Claws' orders and when back to the computer rooms.

_The Devil's Hand, Diamond, Freemantle. Same day. __13:35 GMT__._

"Are you ready?" Knuckles asked Stars. Both were wearing leather jackets and Stars had black sunglasses with very thin black frames.

        "You bet," Stars said, loading the pistol. "You go in first and I'll get behind him."

        They got out the car and walked into the bar.

        Brun was sitting at the bar. He had three empty pint glasses and was drinking a fourth.

        Knuckles got towards Brun, putted out the police badge Mets gave him.

        "Brun Kidd?" Knuckles asked.

        "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

        "Police," Knuckles said. "Vice squad to be precise."

        "Bugger off!" Brun yelled.

        "We can do it the easy way or the hard way." Stars said from behind. He was pointing the gun into the back of his neck. He had it hidden behind his jacket sheave.

        "Stars Staray," Brun said. "We meet again."

        Brun smiled. He moved backward quickly and knocked in Stars. He fell off the stood and landed on Stars.

        Brun quickly got up. He ran, pushing Knuckles into the bar.

        "GO!!" Stars shouted to Knuckles as he was getting up.

        Brun ran out the pub. Knuckles chased after him, with Stars behind him.

        "FREEZE!!!!!" Knuckles shouted. Brun ignored him.

        Brun ran into to an alley. Knuckles and Stars turned and followed. Brun knocked over some bins to block their way. Knuckles jumped over them and Stars used his psychic powers to move the bins out of his way. At the end of the alley way was a wire fence. Brun jumped and climbed it. Knuckles put his figures into the fence. His fists glowed purple and he ripped the fence open. He ran towards Brun, catching up to him quickly.

        Knuckles was side by side with Brun. He pushed Brun into the wall and he turn to grab his shoulders.

        "YOU'RE NICKED!!!!" Knuckles shouted.

        Brun headbutted Knuckles. Knuckles put his left hand on his forehead, but kept his right hand hard on Brun.

        "YOU BASTARD!!!!" Knuckles yelled and punched Brun in the face. He was knocked out cold.

        "You could have saved something for me," Stars said to Knuckles.

        "Let's get him to Mets," Knuckles said.

        They picked Brun off the ground and with feet dragging carried him to the car.

_HMS Sovereig, Questioning room, __Calientleado__Sea__.__8:47 GMT__-5._

The questioning room was dark. There was only on dim light, no windows and the furniture was three chairs, a table and a tape recorder.

        In the room was William Gold, Lt. Spesd and the young turtle seaman that was being questioned.

        "We know who the traitor is," William said to the turtle.

        "So why are you questioning me?" the turtle asked.

        "Because I know he didn't work alone," William said.

        "Who is he?" the turtle asked.

        "Should we tell him?" Lt. Spesd whispered into William's ear.

        "May as well," William answered.

        "It's Commander Thomas Nicholas" Lt. Spesd said.

        "Oh God, Oh God," the turtle said, putting his hands on his head as he bent down.

        "What is it?" William asked.

        "I didn't know, I really didn't know," the young turtle said in despair. "I let him use the commutation room; he told me he was going to contact his wife."

        "YOU IDIOT!!!!" William shouted, knocking his chair backwards when he stood. "YOU GOD DAMN FOOL!!!! You were meant to check with a senior officer to let anyone use the comm. room."

        "I'm sorry," the young sailor screamed out.

        "William; calm down," Lt. Spesd said. "Listen," he said to the turtle, "you didn't know and I believe you. I'll have to report you and you'll have to face a disciplinary committee; but the worst you'll face would be either a fine or a transfer."

         "Do you know who he really radioed?" William asked.

         "No, but he went to use it at 9 pm on Thursday."

         "Lieutenant, check all the transcripts at that time," William ordered.

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same day. __7:53 GMT_-6.__

"_Knives_, this is taken too long," Sonic said holding his radio in one and typing with the other. He was still only half way through his work.

        "I know," Claws answered. "I have called _Sport _and he going to send two people to help us."

        "How long will that take?" Sonic asked.

        "10 minutes. Just keep working until they get here. One of them will find you."

_7 Imperial Road_, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same day. Same time (adding 6 hours).__

_  
_

"I think we given him enough beauty sleep," Mets said to Knuckles and Stars. All three were in the cellar of the house. Brun was unconscious on chair. On the table was tape recorder.

        Knuckles picked up a fire extinguisher and pointed it at Brun. He sprayed it at Brun and he started to wake up.

        "What the fuck?" Brun asked.

        "The amount of times you have been knocked unconscious I would have thought you would have become epileptic," Mets said.

        "Eh?"

        "He's too stupid understand you," Stars said.

        "He can't be that stupid," Knuckles said, "he was able to be involved in a highly complex kidnap."

        "Talking about the kidnapping," Mets said. "Who are you working for?"

        "Like I'll tell you!" Brun shouted.

        "Temper temper," Stars said.

        "Brun," Mets started off kindly. "On the terrorist stakes you are very low ranking and no real treat. However I do not like it when you target my own agents. So again, who are you working for?"

        "And as I said I'm not going to tell you," Brun answered.

        "I could make life very difficult for you."

        "How?"

        "I can send you to prison. No questions asked. I'll send out stories that you are a sex offender; which is true, and I'll make sure that the prisoners will beat the crap out of you."

        "I was acquitted," Brun said.

        "Doesn't mean you didn't do it."

        "LISTEN!!!" Brun shouted, standing up.

        "SIT DOWN!!!!" Stars shouted back, pushing him back on his chair.

        "You destroyed that girl," Mets said to Brun coldly. "She had a lot going for her. You were an army reject and turned to crime and just became more twisted. If it was up to me we should bring back hanging just for you."

        "Just tell him who wanted me!" Stars ordered.

        "You know," Brun started off, "I would've enjoy doing that Natalie kid in-front of your eyes. But you twin is pretty fit and little Dazzla; she would be great to fuck…"

        Stars had walk round the table and punched Brun in the face. Stars went on top of him and started to punch Brun repeatedly in the face. Stars was continually shouting: "FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!"

        "Get off him!!" Mets shouted as he and Knuckles pull Stars off Brun. "We need conscious."

        "HE WAS TELLING ME HE WANTED TO RAPE MY 14-YEAR-OLD SISTER!!!!!" Stars shouted. "DID YOU WANT ME TO STAND THERE AND TAKE IT?"

        "You have to," Mets answered. "We'll have a quick break."

        After saying that Mets' mobile phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered it.

        "Mets here."

        "It's Amy," a young female voice said. "We're having problems here."

        "What are they?" Mets asked.

        "We're having trouble with Dave," Amy said. "We got him but we can't get him to you."

        "I'll send some police to get him. Where are you?" Mets asked.

        "Simon's Internet Café on Longwell Street. We also got a health problem."

        "Stars, Amy needs you," Mets said and gave the phone to Stars.

        "Hit me," Stars said.

        "It's Natalie," Amy said. "She's having an asthma attack and she doesn't have inhaler."

        "Get her to sit down and calm her down" Stars started off. "Get her to breath slowly and ring an ambulance. Ring me and tell me what hospital you're going to."

        "Thanks," Amy said.

        Stars gave the phone back to Mets and he switched it off.

        "Why did you want to know were she's going?" Knuckles asked.

        "I think I'll be more useful at the hospital with the girls then here being tormented by THAT!" he said, pointing to Brun at the end.

        "You could use your psychic abilities to get the answers from him," Knuckles suggested.

        "I could, but I won't. I'll prefer it if you two could beat the shit out of him for me."

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same day. __8:35 GMT_-6.__

Sonic and Claws with 2nd Lt. Brazil and Sgt. Grey and a bounded Thomas were in the development line room. Campbell's corpse was still on floor. All four were about to get the information and trashed the rooms.

        All three were surprised that they didn't have to face any guards.

        "Who's going to contact Dalo?" Sonic asked.

        "I'll do it," Claws said and picked up his radio. "It's _Knives _again. We have completed our objectives and request orders."

        "Just go to the planned meeting place and all the groups will meet you."

        "Thank you," Claws said. Sonic, Brazil and Grey looked at him. "Well you heard him."

        Suddenly the doors shut and locked. The lights went out. A green grow was on the sniper point where the gunman that shot Campbell was.


	9. The Atomic Project

**Chapter 9: The Atomic Project**

****

"Good morning gentleman," an American voice said from the green glow said.

        "Who the fuck are you?!" Sonic yelled.

        "Weston McAlpine," he answered. "But I prefer to be known as Atomic."

        "Okay, SHOT!!!" Brazil ordered and all four started to shoot with their MK-20.

        Weston just stood there and laughed. None of the bullets had any affect on him.

         "See, this is pure energy that comes out of my body," Weston said, "Your bullets have no affect on me. But I have a major affect on you!" he said and pointed his arm at Grey. He shot a green beam out of his arm and hit Grey on his arm.

        "AH SHIT!!!!" Grey shouted and grabbed his left arm. He looked at the wound. There was a large cut, burned skin and fur and it wasn't healing quickly.

        Weston started to shot at all five men (including Thomas). They had to split up and ran for their lives.

        Sonic had the White Emerald with him, on chain around his neck. It was miracle that it Robotnik's men didn't take it.

        He had to concentrate for moment to get them to work.

        He blinded everyone with a bright yellow flash. He spikes on his back grew and fur colour changed. He could feel power flowing through his veins. The energy coming off him melted the cuffs around his wrists. He knew this was the only way he could face Weston on a level playing field.

        "You three search for an exit," Sonic ordered. "I'll handle on greeny."

        Claws, Brazil and Grey went to the door. Thomas went to the side next to a wall.

        "So how do plan to 'handle' me?" Weston asked.

        "Well I though this would be a good start," Sonic said and pointed his fists at the beams supporting the sniper point and shot two yellow energy beams. The sniper point fell and Weston had to jump off.

        Weston pointed his arm at Sonic whiles he was in mid-air. He hit Sonic with his green energy beam in his shoulder. Sonic saw a small wound where Weston hit him; that never happened before when his was Super Sonic. But the wound quickly healed.

        Weston landed on his feet. He shot two beams at Sonic. Sonic used his speed to easily dodge them.

        "Is that the best you got?" Sonic asked.

        Weston fired more beams that bright yellow hedgehog. Sonic dodge all of them with ease.

        Sonic decided to go on the attack; he moved his right arm over his face and chanced towards him.

        Sonic bashed into Weston, forcing him onto the ground. Sonic bend down to Weston and grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eye.

        "You're not so hot now pretty boy," Sonic said.

        Weston headbutted Sonic and shot him in the lung. Sonic stood and grabbed a hold of his chest. He wondered whether he had a collapsed lung. Weston shot Sonic three more times.

        _Amy was the only thought in his head. Memories rushed in his head; he knew he shouldn't let Weston kill him. He couldn't let Amy live a life of loneliness._

        Someone threw a pole at Weston and hit him in his side.

        "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" a voice shouted. It was Claws; he had always been a protective brother figure to Sonic. "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!! NO RADATION SHIT!!!!!"

        "I wish I could," Weston said coldly. "The problem with my abilities is I can't turn off."

        Sonic was able to recover and shoot Weston again and again and again. Sonic move closer and punched him in the face. He knocked him onto the floor and moved on top of him. He punched him repeatedly in the face.

        "YOU BASTARD!!!" Sonic swore. "DIE!!!" he shouted another two punch before lifting his left arm and his fist started to glow. He wanted to kill and was about to. Rage was visible in his face.

        But he did a back take. He couldn't kill an unconscious man.

        He stood up and removed the emerald away from his chest. His blue colour returned to his body and his spike shrunk.

        "Why didn't you kill him?" Grey asked.

        "I'm not a murderer," Sonic answered simply.

        Sonic kept an eye on Weston whiles Grey and Claws help Brazil with the door. It took three minutes below they could leave the room.

_St.__ Stephen's Hospital, Diamond, Freemantle.__12th September 1998__. __14:08 GMT__._

Natalie was asleep on a bed in the respiratory unit of the hospital. She had a breathing mask over her mouth and nostrils. Doctors already gave her an injection and knew she had to rest.

        Outside the room was Stars and a 34-year-old female deer sister (a senior nurse). He was trying to convict her to let him in.

        "I'm sorry sir but only family is aloud in," the sister said.

        "I understand that," Stars said. "But I'm her roommate, we are friend and well … I just realized something."

        "And what's that?" the sister asked.

        Stars moved his head close to her ear and whispered: "I love her."

        "That is all very well and good sir," the sister said. "But that's not a valid reason to her."

        "But I can't wait."

        "Sir," the sister said calmly, "even if I could let you in there would be not point because she is resting and possibly won't be up for a few hours."

        "Then I wait."

        "And I'll call security to remove you."

        Whiles the two were arguing a 61-year-old male Bengal tiger went into the room.

The doctor was checking all the machines to make sure that her breathing rate was normal. He knew her ever seen she was five and when she was rushed to hospital from primacy school and has been her doctor when she had a major attack.

        She started to move and her eyes opened. She removed the mask and said "hi" in a weak voice.

         "You should be resting," the doctor said.

         "I just got up," Natalie answered.

         "Since you're up; are you should you don't want me to call your parents or Jack."

         "No," Natalie said. "I'm 18 and I can take care of myself. Anyway, there isn't any point worrying them."

         "I have to ask."

         "Are you getting me a new inhaler?"

         "The pharmacy is making one right now."

         "How long will I stay here?" Natalie asked.

         "I'm going to keep watch on you until seven and make a decision then."

         "Thank you."

         "Also there is a young man outside arguing with the sister," the doctor said.

         "Really?"

         "Yeah. A green star cat with blue hair."

         "Could you let him in?"

         "Are you sure you're up to having visitors?" the doctor asked.

         "I need to see him," Natalie answered. "Please, just let me see him."

Outside Stars and the sister were still arguing. Two large security guards were coming up to Stars to remove him from the building.

        Natalie's doctor came out her room and walked to Stars and the sister.

        "It's okay Susan," the doctor said. "Natalie wants to see him."

        "So I can go in?" Stars asked.

        "Yeah," the doctor said. "But don't overexcite her."

        "I know," Stars said. "Thanks."

Stars walked into the room. Natalie was lying down on the bed, with her face turned towards the door.

        "Hi Stars," she said.

        "Are you okay?" Stars asked.

        "I'm fine," Natalie answered. "It's not like this never happened before."

        "I was worried," Stars said, "I was arguing with the sister outside."

        "I thought you wanted to become a doctor."

        "Yeah."

        "So you shouldn't argue with nurses."

        "I know; but I wanted to see you," Stars said.

        Natalie decided to sit up.

        "Why did you want to see me?" Natalie asked.

        "Well, you are going to think that I'm silly but…" Stars said as he was drawing nearer. He saw that two strains of Natalie's hair were infront of her face. He put his figures next to the hair and moved it to the side of her face. Both were drawing closer to each other until their lips met. Both wrapped their arms around each other.

        Both move away from each other slowly.

        "I take that as your answer," Natalie said.

        "You don't know how much I've wanted this," Stars said. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

         "That's how I felt."

         "How have we not said or done something sooner."

_Alcomo__ Flats, Divan, Premier. Same Day. __8:38 GMT_-6.__

"I don't feel so good," Sonic said. The group were running in a corridor to get to the exit. Sonic was holding onto his stomach. His stomach was in pain and his body just felt weird.

        "I'm going to be sick," Sonic said, crooking at the end and vomited. He hadn't been vomited from illness since he was 11.

        "Oh my God," Claws said, he knew that there was something wrong. "It must've been caused by that fight with the green bloke."

        Sonic was on the floor with the upper part of his back against the wall.

        "DO YOU THINK I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT!!!" Sonic shouted with vomit on the sides on his lip. He turned his head and vomited again; get some on his right shoulder.

        "Role up your shelve," Claws said.

        Sonic obeyed. Claws grabbed Sonic's backpack and took out one of the lead filled needles.

        Claws got a piece of cord and wrapped it around his left arm. He put the needle into a vein and pushed the lead into his blood.

        "Can you get up?" Claws asked.

        "Too weak," Sonic answered, on the edge of going to sleep.

        "Oh not you're not," Claws said. He bent down to Sonic's side and picked him up. He got Sonic to stand on his own two feet. He let go and Sonic fell back down to the floor.

        "One of us is going to have to carry him," Brazil said.

        "I'll do it," Claws said and picked Sonic again, but did the fireman's lift.

_8:56 GMT_-6__

The small group were at meeting place, near the helicopter hanger. All around were sounds of gunfire, burning petrel and vehicles. The teams caused a lot of damage and they just had to wait a few minutes to be free from the mission.

        Claws dropped Sonic onto the group. He was holding onto his stomach.

        "My God you are heavy," Claws said.

        "Sorry for saving your ass," Sonic said.

        "We are even," Claws answered, "I was the one that gave you the lead injection."

        After three minutes of waiting team Gold were coming up over a sand dune. Leading them was Verity and behind her were Norris, Wells and Lewis.

        Verity was shocked to see Thomas bounded.

        "What happened here?!" she screamed.

        "He is the traitor," Claws answered.

        "What?" Verity said. "He is a decorated MI6 officer! He has done countless missions for our country!"

        "Doesn't mean his is traitorous scum!" Claws snapped. "There were double agents in MI5, 6 and GCHQ during the cold war, there were defectors on all sides …"

        "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!!!" Verity shouted. "HE'LL NEVER BETRAYAL US!!!!"

        "HE DID!!!" Claws answered. "HE POINTED A GUN AT THE BACK OF MY FUCKING NECK!!!"

        Verity and Claws both reached and pointed there pistols at each other.

         "CALM DOWN!!!" Brazil and Norris shouted.

         "I have had a bitch of a day today!" Claws shouted. "I have been shot at repeatedly! Someone that I was working with and I actually liked pointed a gun at my neck and throat! A friend died! My uncle that's lying on the floor had to fight a bloke that was radioactive and now is very sick and could possible have cancer or some shit like that! SO I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD TO BE HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH!!!"

        Lewis and Grey snuck behind the two agents. Lewis took out Claws and Wells handled Verity. Both were disarmed.

        "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!" Norris yelled. "YOU TWO ARE AGENTS THAT'S MEANT TO KEEP OUR COUNTRY SECURE!!! NONE OF YOU ARE FIT TO LEAD!!!"

        "YOU KNOW THE HEIRACHRY!" Brazil continued. "It's Thomas, then Campbell, then Verity, then Claws and finally Sonic. I would give the leadership to Sonic now except that the fact he is very ill!"

        "Now we are going to wait here until the other two teams arrive," Norris ordered.

        Brazil picked up his radio and contacted Dalo: "_Spor__t, this is _Copter_."_

        "What is it?" Dalo asked.

        "We are just requesting how long it would take the teams to arrive at the meeting place?" Brazil asked.

        "Ten minutes."

_9:07 GMT_-6.__

All the teams have now arrived at the meeting place. Dalo was considering his position. He was now effectively in total control.

        "Okay," Dalo said, thinking out load. "Paul, Verity, you two get helicopters out that hanger."

        Brazil and Verity followed his orders. It would normally take ten minutes for them to get a helicopter out.

        "What happened with him?" Dalo asking about Sonic.

        "He got into a fight with a bloke that was radioactive," Claws said. "He has radiation poisoning."

        "What was his name?" Dalo asked.

        "Weston McAlpine," Grey said. "But he said he liked to be called Atomic. I'm pretty should info would be on the disks."

        "Thank you," Dalo said and grabbed his radio. "_Devil."_

        "What news do you bring me?" William asked.

        "We have a die member of our team and one that's ill. He needs medical attention as soon as poss."

        "There will be a medical team awaiting you at the meeting site I have now arranged."

        "Where is the site?" Dalo asked.

        "I have sent the details to _Wings' map."_

        O'Day looked at his map and it showed a cross at a disused airfield on the edge of Texco.

        "Can you also do a background check on a Weston McAlpine?" Dalo asked William.

        "I'll see what I can do," William answered.

        "Can you stand up?" Claws asked Sonic.

        "I think so if you support me," Sonic said and put an arm around his half-nephew. 

        Claws stood up and Sonic stood up with him.

        "I'm scary," Sonic whispered in him ear.

        "It's almost over," Claws said.

        "I just want to go home," Sonic said, tears in him eyes. "I just want to see Amy and Jess and Stars and Dazz and Plant and Diamond. I don't want to die."

        "Who does?"

        "Sonic," Dalo said looking in his eyes, "we'll be out of this hellhole in a few minutes, we see this place get blown up and you'll see a doctor and live a long life. You have been incredibly brave today and I couldn't ask for more out of my own men that had to make the grade in SAS training."

        "Thank you," Sonic said.

_9:25 GMT_-6__

The troops split in two groups and were 18 miles away from the base. In 30 seconds the base would blow up and the mission would be complete.

         2nd Lt. Brazil was piloting the helicopter and his passengers were looking out the window to see the 'fireworks'.

        As both helicopters were 20 miles away from the base the bombs that lay round went off. Everyone expected Thomas cheered and now knew that they just had to get to the meeting place which was 45 minutes away from them.

        A KGB satellite would be over the base in three hours and both the KGB and MI6 could see if the mission was successful.

_Former USPAF Desorat, Divan, Premier. Same day. __10:13 GMT__-6._

Both helicopters landed on the airfield. The area was flat and an easterly wing was about. Waiting for the troops and agents were a team of diplomats and two doctors from a hospital.

        The engines of the copters died down and everyone in them jumped out.

        Claws was aiding Sonic down to the ground. He was feeling better then he was; the lead was starting to work.

        "I am Lieutenant Colonel Leon Dalo," Dalo said to a 29-year-old male hamster. "SAS."

        "Jamie Curtis," the hamster said shaking his hand, "Secret Intelligence Service."

        "Should we exchange the info at the consulate?"

        "It will be easily," Jamie answered. "Where's the sick man?"

        "It's the blue hedgehog," Dalo said, pointing to Sonic.

        "Go and see to him," Jamie said to the doctors (a female bee and a male robin).

        The bee and the robin went towards Sonic.

        "What symptoms are you showing?" the bee asked.

        "Pain in my stomach," Sonic started saying, "vomiting and general aching all over and losing fur."

        "Get the drip," the bee said to the robin. She rolled up his sheave and the robin got a drip out his suitcase. He put it around Sonic's arm and held it up in the air.

        "He'll need to go the hospital," the robin said.

        "NO!" Dalo shouted.

        "There is a medical centre at the consulate," Jamie said.

_Heyso__ Avenue__, Texco, Divan, Premier.__ Same Day. __12:17 GMT__-6_

Texco was a city based on oil wealth. It was a rich city and there was little poverty. Most foreign visitors came for business.

        Sonic was seen by the doctors and was given the all clear for now. He was having blood tests done to see if there were any long lasting effects.

All the troops and the agents were in a briefing room with Jamie Curtis. It was going to be as brief as possible.

        "I'll try not to keep you here for long," Jamie said. "We are waiting for the KGB's satellite to get over the site, so we'll have to wait for a few hours to see the damage. The disks and photos you got are going to MI6 officers as we speak and they are researching them for any information. We got info on Weston McAlpine; the files we have show he was an officer in Robotnik's forces, he was in Premier Army Intelligence unit and could have been a high flyer until Robotnik hided him.

        "Basically your part in the mission is over," Jamie continued. "We have arranged a flight for you to go home. You'll be going on the 6pm flights to Emerald and Diamond. You know you cannot tell anyone else about the mission! You have all signed the National Secrets Acts."

        "What about Thomas?" Verity asked.

        "He will be questioned and be on trail in a couple of months," Jamie answered. "He has already been sacked from 6 and if he is convicted on tension at a trial he could go to Libos or ever face the death penalty."

        "Would it be at Crown Court with a jury?" Claws asked.

        "No," Jamie answered. "He'll have a special trail involving three Crown Court Judges. He can have a barrister and can appeal if he was. He will get a fair trial without the media knowing."

        "Would we be called to give evidence?" Sonic asked.

        "You will," Jamie said. "You'll receive a letter when you'll have to appear at court."

An hour later Sonic was back at the medical centre. The doctor wanted to see him again about the blood tests.

        "Sit down please," the bee said to Sonic.

        Sonic did what she requested.

        "Your blood tests have come back," she said to him.

        "Is it bad news?" Sonic asked.

        "Yes and no. They have come back negative but you'll have to have you blood tested every three months for at least two years to make sure you haven't devolved anything."

        "Basically, not out of the woods," Sonic said.

        "Pretty much."

        "Will I be able to travel home today?"

        "I wouldn't have let you if you couldn't" the bee said.

        Sonic was drifting into though. He was thinking of Amy and how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He knew what he had to do when he got back to Diamond.

Outside the medical centre Dalo was waiting for Sonic.

        "What did the doctor say?" Dalo asked.

        "I'm clear for now but I'll have to have more blood tests when I get home," Sonic answered.

        "Go to hear that you are not in any immediate danger," Dalo said. "I wanted to give you something."

        "What's that?"

        "I thought everyone preformed brilliantly today and I just wanted to give you this." Dalo had in his hand a black badge. On the badge was a dagger with wings and writing below saying 'Who Dares Wins'. "Consider yourself as a reward from the SAS."

        Sonic took it from Dalo. "Thank you," he said. Sonic knew that SAS troops train for years to be at a high level. It took two years of training for a solider to train as an SAS soldier and only a small percentage of people from the training course ever get into the toughest group of soldiers in the world.

        "You're welcome," Dalo answered. "I know men that wouldn't have been able to stand half of the shit you took today."

        "Is it okay to ask you something?" Sonic asked when a thought clicked in his hand.

        "Shoot."

        "Are you married?"

        "Yeah," Dalo answered. "Two kids as well."

        "And are you worried that you never see them again?"

        "Of course I'm worried; but they give me the strength to fight in missions."

        "Thanks again," Sonic said. "That was what I wanted to hear."


	10. Talking with Stars

**Chapter 10: Talking with Stars**

****

_18 Poland Street__, Diamond, Freemantle.__Sunday 13th September 1998__. __10:32 GMT__._

Sonic was finally home. After the flight he was taken by Mets for another debriefing. He had his car and house keys returned to him and he was given a copy of the official secrets act to sign. The act prevented him from ever telling the media or in some cases the government and other agencies.

        He put his key into the lock and turned it. He entered his home and went into the lounge. Amy, Jessica and Knuckles were sitting on the sofa.

        "I'm back," Sonic said.

        All three turned their heads and Jessica and Amy yelled; "Sonic!!"

        They got up. Amy hugged Sonic and kissed him on the lips. Jessica also hugged him and kissed him on his left cheek. Sonic and Knuckles shook hands and tapped eachother on the back.

        "Where's Stars and Nat?" Sonic asked.

        "Both of them have gone out for the morning," Jessica said.

        "Anything exciting happen when I was gone?"

        "Nah," Knuckles said. "Been pretty quiet."

        "What about your mission?" Amy asked.

        "Sorry but I can't tell," Sonic answered. "I bounded by the official secrets act."

        "Come on Sonic," Knuckles said. "We are all agents: you can tell us."

        "I can't without permission."

        "We can't force him," Jessica said to Knuckles. "No change you got us anything?"

        "No, I didn't get a chance to go to the shops."

        "You could threat us to lunch," Knuckles said.

        "I could but I won't" Sonic said. "I'll going to my room and sleep for a few hours."

_Jacob's Park, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same Day. __10:52 GMT___

The two young lovers were sitting in the park on a slit hill. Stars was behind Natalie with his arms around her waist. He was kissing her on her neck.

        "I always loved going to this park," Natalie said. "Me and my brother used to play football there," she said pointing to a flat area where there were a few of children playing. "But he always won."

        "He can't be that good," Stars answered.

        "You'll be surprise."

        "Why's that?"

        "His job," Natalie answered.

        Stars was about to ask what he did but a 19-year-old gorilla was jogging wearing a baggy green rugby top. He stopped, bend slightly, putting his hands on his knees and started to breath heavily.

        He looked up and saw Stars and Natalie and walked towards them.

        "Hey ya," the gorilla said.

        "Mark!" Natalie almost screamed. "It has been a while."

        "I know," she answered. "What are you doing now?"

        "In Diamond's reverse squad at the moment but I hope to get promoted into the first team soon."

        "Rugby?" Stars asked.

        Mark looked down at Stars. Stars got up and held his hand out. Mark shook it.

       "Yeah," Mark said.

       "Stars Staray by the way," Stars said.

       "Mark Henly."

       "Stars is my roommate at uni," Natalie said to Mark. "Mark is an old mate from school."

        "What do you do?" Mark asked.

        "Medicine," Stars answered.

        "That's tough isn't it?"

        "Its early days let. So what position do you play?"

        "A winger."

        "Did you ever go to sixth form or college?" Stars asked.

        "Nah," Mark answered. "Just got a trial at the club and got in at 16."

        "Good luck to your career."

        "Thanks."

        "How is it going with Jade?" Natalie asked.

        "We broke up three months ago, but we're still friends."

        "That's good."

        "I live in the city now," Mark said. "Flat 23 in the Malco complex."

        "When can I visit?"

        "Any time you want," Mark answered. "Bring your friends if you want."

        "Cool."

        "Are you two an item?" Mark asked the two.

        "Only just started going out," Stars answered.

        "Okay," Mark said rubbing his chin. "I'm sure that you are a decent bloke, but Natalie is a good friend of my and if you hurt her I will make sure you'll suffer!"

        "I know how you feel," Stars said. "I have two sisters and I'm very protective over them."

_18 Poland Street__, Diamond, Freemantle.__ Same day. __15:12 GMT__._

Sonic awoke from his sleep. He walked into the lounge when he saw Stars on the sofa watching a violence action film.

        "Good trip?" Stars asked.

        "Could be worst," Sonic answered.

        "Going to tell me about it?"

        "Can't."

        "Oh right," Stars said.

        "Where is everyone?" Sonic asked.

        "Gone off to Nat's friend. Fancy a beer?"

        "Go ahead," Sonic said and both went in the kitchen.

        Stars went into the fridge and took out two cans of Amnesia lager. Stars sat at the table and gave Sonic one of the can. Both opened them and took a slip each.

        "Is it just me or does lager not taste so good after becoming 18," Stars said after moving the can after from his lip and put it on the table.

        "It's you," Sonic answered.

        "I got a fun job to do in a minute," Stars said.

        "What's that?"

        "I got to call Vicky and tell her that we need to break up."

        "Why?"

        "I with Nat now," Stars said.

        "Finally," Sonic said aloud. "I was wondering how long it would take you two to get together."

        "What do you mean," Stars said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

        "Well it was so obvious that you two fancied each other! I saw that look you in your eyes and you were spiriting her in your mind."

        "WHAT!"

        "Don't worry, she was did it to you to."

        "I'm the mind reader you know," Stars snapped.

        "Yeah, a crap one," Sonic said.

        "SHUT UP!!"

        "Calm down," Sonic said. "I personally think my health is more important then your love life."

        "What do you mean?"

        "I have the risk of getting cancer and dying before I'm 21."

        "The risk of you devolving any cancer at our age is a million to one change…" Stars said.

        "I know that," Sonic said. "But in the mission Claws and I had to go to a highly radioactive area and I had to fight a man who was totally radioactive. Because my healing powers are pretty weak and the radiation I could devolve a cancer and I'll have to have blood tests once very three months for two years to make sure I haven't devolved any illness."

        "You already had a test, right?" Stars asked. Sonic nodded. "And you haven't got anything at the moment." Sonic nodded again. "Then at least you passed the first hurdle. You are young and healthy and so the changes are small. And even if you do devolving an illness then everyone will support you."

        "Thanks," Sonic said. "There is one more thing."

        "What's that?" Stars asked as he picked up his can of lager and drank from it.

        "I'm going to ask Amy to marry me."

        Stars spat the lager out of his month and shouted: "WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

        "I want to marry Amy," Sonic said, "and if she says yes I want you to be my best man."

        "Are you sure? You two are only 18! You had a health scare! Are you sure you are in the right frame of mind?"

        "I know exactly what I'm doing," Sonic said. "I know Amy is the only girl I want to be with, I can't envision us being apart and I just want us to be together forever."

        "I got a feeling there is going to be nothing I can do to change your mind," Stars said.

        "Not even a bullet in the head."

        "I accept then," Stars said. "I'll help you if you need me."

        "Thanks."


End file.
